A Game of Chance
by Twinflaming
Summary: Damon Salvatore is a well known plastic surgeon and Elena Gilbert a well respected Pediatrician in the main hospital at St Eloise. When unfortunate circumstances bring them together sparks will fly and they will find themselves asking is the grass always greener? Are they willing to risk everything for love? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

The TV news is breaking on another possible earthquake due to hit LA in the next few days. So bad they think it will be the worst we have ever seen, not that we don't hear about that constantly you know about the big one coming. I feel a little concerned who wouldn't? I had lived in LA what 4 years now and I had to say I had grown accustomed to their attitude about the constant scaremongering these things caused.

Sarah the administration assistant flicks the remote button putting on the discovery channel. She catches my look, "You aren't worried are you? Listen sweetie we get these warnings all the time, they don't mean jack ok?"

I nod my head- knowing when I get home my best friend will be on the phone calling me all distraught and begging me to come back home to Dallas. Bonnie oh I missed my dear friend from our college days, we had clicked immediately when we sat next to each other in human biology and the rest is well history. I had been trying to get her to move out west for awhile but she was so stubborn set in her ways, plus she had a long term boyfriend with Kai a match made in heaven and of course I was extremely happy for them.

Sarah is staring at me, I finally reply, "Worried? Well maybe just a little. But you are right this happens all the time right?"

She laughs, "Elena my girl you are sounding more like one of us." Wishing I could find Sarah's humour in the situation I can't help but feel a sense of uneasiness.

I finish scrubbing up in the washroom after my last case finished for the day. Matt Donovan walks in removing his theatre garb, "Pretty rough huh? You did really well Elena, he is going to make it because of you."

I let out a smile of relief because a little boy of 8 years old falling off his bike and suffering severe damage is going to be alright. The parents were worried sick and a mother's guilt can never be eased when they are wired to protect their own. "I am so glad he is going to pull through. It is days like these I can say I love my job."

Matt ditches his gloves in the bin, "You are a wonderful surgeon Elena. Some of us are going out for a drink if you would like to join us?"

I hesitate not wanting to hurt his feelings, his blue eyes are watching me eagerly and I know I'm going to have to decline."Tonight? I am really beat it has been such a long day, I'm going to head home and have an early night."

A pink flush creeps up his face in embarrassment because we both know he wants to try and get me there alone on a date with just the two of us. I mean he is a wonderful guy but the spark just isn't there. I wanted someone who could give me butterflies in the pit of my stomach, share a love without reason and can't live without type- but was all that just a myth? No, because I believed there was a man out there who fit the description and all I had to do was find him.

"Ok Elena, maybe some other time then? Enjoy your night."

* * *

My alarm clocked beeps incessantly after my fingers have hit the snooze button for what seems like the 10th time. I am finding it hard to get up and motivate myself today and I don't know why, I enjoyed my job and had great friends but I feel like something is missing and life is passing me by. Hell what 26 year old could say that really? I had my whole life ahead of me and for once maybe I should start living it. I am in a dating wonderland nothing serious since I broke up with my last boyfriend Stefan Morgan with two wonderful years spent together. He works as a paramedic and sometimes I see him around the hospital, no weirdness between us because things are friendly we left on good terms. My alarm beeps again I reach over to silence it muttering, "Ok alright I'm getting up now."

I head for my usual coffee bar not far from the hospital called Destino's. It is quiet and quaint an old Italian type off the beaten track. I walk through the doors when Giuseppe the cafe owner greets me with a friendly smile, "Elena how are you? What can I get you the usual?"

His smile is infectious but I know I want to try something else today, "Giuseppe you know lets go with something different." The specials on the chalkboard catch my eye as I quickly scan it, "A medium cafe mocha please." I hand him my coins and take a seat in the back corner, I settle back against the brown leather seat noticing the other tables were sitting empty. I am the only customer, I smile because there were times when Giuseppe wasn't busy and he would come over and tell me stories about his life in Italy, sadly his wife died a few years ago he loved her more than anything in this world and so obvious he missed his beloved of 40 years. The sound of Giuseppe's laughter makes me turn around and I see he is talking to a man at the counter another regular customer I guess he looked quite comfortable pulling up a stool and sitting down to read the newspaper.

Giuseppe heads towards me with my drink, "I am sorry I took a little longer, I like to talk to everyone, live every day like it maybe your last."

"I'm in no rush, thank you." He placed the cup down in front of me and all of a sudden I feel the walls start to sway with my cup rattling against the table. What the hell? Giuseppe yells at me to get underneath the table scrambling I do as he asks.

"Earthquake." he says and I am petrified this could be it the big one.

We wait it out as another round of loud rumbles tears through, Giuseppe squeezes my hand in reassurance and I am grateful. 5 minutes pass with no further action so we escape from underneath our safe protection, Giuseppe asks, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, what was that the big one they have been talking about?" I try to keep my voice even because I don't want to become hysterical and start screaming like a bloody lunatic because panic doesn't get you anywhere.

Another voice answers, "Not the big one yet this is only the beginning. We all need to get out of here like right now."

I turn towards the door staring at us is a tall man with dark hair he is impeccably dressed in dark trousers and a black shirt. His eyes are weary like he been through this before, I can't help but notice the blueness of his eyes and the perfection of his face handsome was not enough to describe him.

Giuseppe waves his hand around, "You are wrong see nothing is damaged, it was just a little one, no need to worry."

The stranger retorts, "Listen to me if you want to see another day of the sun rising and setting then this is not the time to be stubborn, do you hear me? We need to leave now."

I grab my bag and heed his instructions, one because I'm terrified and two because I want to know more about this stranger, "How are you so sure?"

He turns back to me his eyes lingering on my face, "Do you remember the San Francisco quake of 91? I was there I know how these things go."

I can't argue with that I have never lived through a quake of that magnitude. Giuseppe comes to his senses, "Damon my old friend you are right. Help me lock up and we can all get out of here."

Damon proceeded to help stack the tables and chairs against the windows. Giuseppe placing all the other items into the back room, then he tallied the till removing his takings. While we waited for him, Damon says, "When you leave here make sure you go somewhere safe. Tall buildings with no escapes are a big no no and stay away from the elevators too." He flashes me a grin, "No offence you don't seem like the seasoned Californian who knows the drill."

His voice is deep and strong and I'm embarrassed to admit I find extremely sexy, chastising myself really Elena are you crushing on some random guy in the midst of possible catastrophe? Gathering my thoughts I reply, "I'm on my way to work - we have safety procedures in place there. And I may not be born and bred in this city but I am well aware of what to and not do in these situations."

Smiling briefly he says, "Good, you take care of yourself then..?"

"Elena."

Damon waves goodbye to Giuseppe, "Take it easy old man. Get to safety quickly it is going to be here sooner than they think I believe."

He heads for the door and he is gone.

Giuseppe finally ushers me out rolling down the shutters on the external windows, patting my arm he says "Now get going miss. I hope to see again soon."

"Giuseppe you too please take care."

* * *

The Pediatrics ward at St Eloise hospital is a buzz of activity with the nurses busy racing around, Caroline Forbes one of them waves me over. "Elena. Where have you been? They have placed us on an earthquake warning alert." She pulls on my arm taking me down the corridor.

"I just left a cafe not far from here and felt the tremor. The evacuation level.. Why are we going down here?" I ask in confusion.

"Not yet they said only when and if the quake is over a 7. Now in the meantime you have a consult in room A8. Here's the file." Caroline shoves it into my arms and propels me towards the door.

I knock gently entering, "Hello, I'm Dr Gilbert your Pediatric surgeon." I sit down opposite across the table where a couple are waiting for me, I guess in their early 40's with a young toddler in tow.

The woman responds, "I thought we were meeting you with another doctor, Dr Salvatore. Where is he?"

For a moment I am at a loss my hand quickly rummaging through the file where I read the patient notes _T. Lockwood_, _3 year old son level 1 cleft palate, prior operations and age requirements. Plastic surgeon - Dr D. Salvatore, Pediatrician Dr E. Gilbert._ Ok right, well where the hell is this doctor now that I am going to have to make excuses for him? "I apologise for this he is probably running late with his surgeries, I'm sure he will be here soon."

I gather more information from them jotting it down in my notebook when the door swings open and an apologetic Dr. walked in, "Sorry for the delay, my last patient just didn't know how to stop bleeding what a mess." My head snaps up in interest hearing a familiar voice only to find the stranger from the coffee shop standing before me our eyes meet he looks confused initially at seeing me here but ever the professionals we cast that aside he smiles at me warmly and I feel the beat of my heart flutter.

Damon takes a seat next to me, I'm feeling a little flustered so my voice comes out croaky, "Dr Salvatore this is Mr Lockwood, his wife Carol with their son Tyler."

He doesn't lift his eyes in response, all he says is, "I expect my colleague Dr Gilbert has asked you a few questions already? This should be the last operation Tyler will need."

Carol nods, "Yes she has. We just want to know when you can schedule the surgery for him?"

We wait for his response I watch him flick through the calendar on his Ipad, "Thursday 10.30am?"

Mrs Lockwood snaps, "Fine. Book us in then."

"Now do you have any other questions you would like to ask?" He looks at them and then back to me, I shrug. They both decline taking their leave by shaking our hands and hurrying from the room.

Leaving me alone with Dr Sexy and I am feeling rather nervous he seemed to have that effect on me turning me into a tongue tied adolescent. My mind still also reeling that he is a Doctor working here. "They seem like a nice couple the Lockwood's," is all I can think of.

Damon grimaces, "Nice? I wouldn't take first impressions literally Elena because there are always wolves dressed in sheep's clothing in every walk of life. "

I am surprised by his tone but not one to pry I ignore the comment. "I had no idea you were a doctor, you don't look like one." I blurt out instead, immediately regretting my words.

His blue eyes sparkle with laughter, "Is that so? And how are doctors supposed to look?" He is staring at me intently with a mischievous look about blush creeps up my neck scorching my face as I feel his eyes deliberately travel the length of my body stopping at the rise and fall of my chest and slowly resting back on my eyes.

I can't breathe feeling like the wind has been knocked out of me. I finally break away from his gaze. "Oh I don't know maybe middle aged with a little extra being carried around the waist and balding."

He laughs again, "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Dr Gilbert." Damon's hands reach the sides of his arms shrugging out of the white coat, "But as you can see I am still young, toned and with a full head of hair."

My skin tingles from just the way he says my name, feeling like a caress and damn it I already know he has a well built physique he is overwhelming my senses with his pure maleness. I didn't have time for a comeback the walls begin to shake and sway, Damon grabs my arm and we both take refuge under the desk. The shaking continues around us and he murmurs, "This is it hang on tight because we are in for one hell of a ride."

Somewhere in my mind between the feelings of fearing for our safety, there is something else a strong attraction for this man confined in such a small intimate space. Damon's arm is placed tightly around my shoulders with his muscled thighs pressed up against mine. It takes some time and sense for me not to reach out and kiss his lips which were only inches away. I answer brokenly, "What about all the patients and our fellow workers are they going to be safe?"

He nods, "This building is designed well. All will be left standing." Another shock tears through the hospital this time the widows shudder shattering them into pieces. Damon shields me with his body the debris flying in around us.

I instinctively draw closer to him holding him tightly yelling over the noise, "Are we going to die?"

"Elena believe me when I tell you it could be a possibility, I lied the only safe place here is on the evacuation floor for a quake of this size, the warning alert came too late we are stuck here." His eyes quickly dart around checking the ceilings and windows for cracks and signs it was about to crumble down around us. He looks at me, "Do you know what I want to do before I die?"

I shake my head, "What would that be?"

Damon moves his head slowly towards mine and my heart starts to accelerate with just the thought of what he wanted to do- kiss me or have one last dash of making love to another human being, I don't know? Because that is exactly what I want to do, I quickly run my tongue over my teeth in some hope it would help to clean them. His lips are resting against mine with our breaths coming slowly and deeply and it is driving me insane moving my arm I slowly snake it around his neck, "Damon.." We stare at each other for a second before he throws all caution to the wind and captures my eager lips with his the feel of his mouth against mine sending shockwaves coursing throughout my body, I have never felt anything like it in my life. I pull him closer deepening our kiss pressing my body tightly against his and my hands free to roam over his tight muscled shoulders. His hands reach for my breasts cupping them in both his hands and rubbing them with his fingers against the fabric of my shirt.

Through our hazy desire I can hear the sound of loud rumbling roaring through my ears. Panicking I scream out "No!" clutching myself into a tight protective ball I waited for the impact when the walls and part of the ceiling came falling down around us.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel someone shaking me and gently calling my name but for the life of me I cannot remember where I am and what had happened. All I know is that my head is pounding away like a jackhammer it hurts that much, I open one eye slowly squinting against the bright light then the other. There is dust and debris of rubble littered all around me like a vision from a war movie, except it isn't this is real - two walls where the windows once stood were gone lying in a crumbled heap, looking upwards I see bits of dangling wires, pipes and other instruments poking through the large gap in the ceiling with the lights flicking ominously.

Hearing my name again I turn my head slowly towards his voice and I finally remember everything, the earthquake, the fear and him.. "Damon? My head hurts."

His hands are gently stroking my hair with a concerned look playing across his handsome face. "Thank Christ I was worried you would never open your eyes. You have a nasty cut on your temple, other than that how are you feeling?"

I stretch my arms out before me testing them, nope nothing broken and ditto with my legs, I say a silent prayer of thanks that I am indeed alive and well. Our eyes meet and I recall in vivid detail exactly what we were doing before all this destruction occurred. What is he thinking and feeling, is he a little embarrassed like me? I'm not normally the type to behave in that manner but when facing life and death it could make you do some crazy shit. I decide to keep it professional, hell he has probably forgotten all about it by now. "We need to go and help the others I only hope the rest of the hospital is still standing."

He frowns, "Only if you are up to it, then let's go." I nod and he takes my hand guiding me along safely. He thumps his free hand down on the desk on the way out, "This old chunk of wood saved our lives, I am personally going to thank the hospital office manager for fitting out such reputable life lasting furniture."

We venture out into the ward, still standing relatively intact except for a few shelves and cabinets thrown around with their contents sprawled down both sides of the corridors. I spy Caroline busy fielding staff and worried parents hovering around her at the nurses' station. Hurrying towards her she sees me sighing in relief, "Elena, thank god you are ok!"

She looks frazzled it's usually not her style because she's notorious for being calm and collected, so I know something is up. She has a young son who is babysat by her mom while she's at work and her husband Niklaus Mikaelson a police offer who would surely be in amongst the thick of things today. I give her an encouraging smile, "Oh Care? Is everything alright, is your family safe?"

Her eyes cloud over, "I spoke with Mom, they are both safe. I'm just worried about Klaus, I haven't heard from him." She picked up one of the phone lines ringing, putting them through to the relevant person.

"I'm sure he will be fine, don't think the worst ok? Are all our patients safe and accounted for?" The pounding of my heart rises with the fear of the unknown on what her answer maybe.

"I'm happy to say Doctor Gilbert yes they are all safe and well, as are the staff. Our ward is one of the lucky ones."

The tension evaporates from my shoulders, I no longer need to hold my breath wondering if our little patients we try so damn hard to save have perished. I sense Damon standing beside me, Caroline smiles at him, "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, you made it through unscathed seriously not even a scratch or a cut unbelievable. What are you made out of, steel?"

Damon flexes his arm, "No but I do have these, they have got to count for something don't they?"

My face turns beet red I quickly turn away so neither of them notice, I know all too well because I had my hands all over his perfectly muscled body only a short time ago.

Caroline scrunches her face, "Well superhero can you please go and help in emergency, the place is overflowing to the brim." She looks at me, "You too Elena, they need every medical personnel available down there."

Damon and I head for the emergency department taking the stairs, I am lost in my own little world worried about what we might have to face, whatever happens when a disaster like this strikes is always hard to manage. I knew I would have to make a few calls back home and tell everyone I'm ok, I could already envisage my cell bombarded with frantic calls and voice message banks. Damon hasn't said much either, maybe we are in shock or something after all we had both just escaped death. His dark hair has bits of dust through it, the black pants and shirt looking a little worse for wear and glancing down at my own attire they have definitely seen better days.

We reach the final landing where I misstep awkwardly losing my footing and bump into him, his arm catches me breaking my fall and I'm safe in his strong arms once again. "Sorry, I didn't watch where I was going." I sneak a glance at him only to see a small smile forming at the corner of his lips.

He replies huskily, "You know we should really stop meeting like this. I think you could class it as being an occupational health and safety hazard."

I let out a nervous laugh, he has that right he's definitely becoming a hazard to me and my beating heart. Whatever this is with him felt real there is no denying it. Our eyes are locked on each other and I feel myself being drawn into his fathomless blue eyes. I avert my gaze, "They need us people are waiting to be helped."

He immediately drops his arms, "You know Elena at some point you and I are going to be having that discussion." He bangs the door open, leaving me there and heading towards the ER.

* * *

Caroline was right the ER was in disarray, people were lined up all the way around on the lower floors with the beds filling up every inch of available spare space. We made our way towards the triage office, flashing our badges they let us through showing us where we could change into our hospital garb. I am sent off first to have the cut on my head dealt with, Damon sent to one section and I to another, I am relieved because I didn't have to see him and deal with the underlying tension our little liaison had caused.

Today I meet some amazing people from of all walks of life telling me their tales of survival, like the one woman on her way to work driving along on the highway when the road collapsed taking her down with it. She had a dislocated shoulder and a black eye from the force of the airbag impacting, it was a miracle from all accounts she should be dead. The guy out for breakfast in his local neighbourhood cafe – sipping his tea when everything went down like a deck of cards, he suffered 2 broken legs, a concussion and a broken nose, he was lucky the other patrons were not. I was in awe of these people who lived to tell the tale because obviously it just wasn't their time to go.

One of my assigned patients has fractured ribs I am busy bandaging him when the curtain next to me pulls open and the paramedics are lifting a body down onto the bed. I turned to ask what the status is and find Stefan standing there, he gives me a huge smile wrapping me up in a warm hug. "Elena you ok? It is a disaster, they are talking an 8.5" His eyes worried noticing the plaster on my head.

"I have heard that, that's why I'm down here to help out. I still I'm in a bit of shock it's happened you know but I'm fine really." I haven't seen him for quite awhile asking, "How have you been Stefan?"

His partner pokes his head around the corner and it is a face I know well, Enzo - we used to double date with him and his ever changing girlfriends. I always wondered if he might find the one and settle down or happily continue playing the field. "Stefan we have to go mate, I just received 4 more jobs through." He sees me, "Oh hey Elena."

"Enzo. Please take care of each other out there, Stefan I will speak to you soon ok?" I give him a final hug and brush past him.

I finally locate the medical supply room in search for more bits and pieces I think I may need when the door opens behind me, breaking the silence I hear a deep voice say in amusement, "You are making quite a mess in here Dr. Gilbert and please don't expect me to help you clean any of it up."

My heart starts to flutter as I continue looking through the shelves totally forgetting what I am searching for. Why does he have to be in here now? I can't function when he is around, the door shuts behind him and we are alone together again. "I think I have everything I need and it was already like this before I got here, so thank you." I finally turn around and he is busy looking for the items he requires.

"You know I think everyone is doing well working as one big team, amazing how the human spirit works in the times of need." He glances towards me with a smile.

My head is screaming for me to leave now but my heart says no. Giuseppe's words are coming to me thick and fast _live every day like it may be your last_. I stare at him in wonder he just comes from out of nowhere with the power to turn me into a mountain of mush. His hand reaches for my head touching it gently, "Are you feeling ok? It has been a long day down here, have you had a break?"

I am lost staring into his eyes like a magnetising force and so hopelessly drawn to. His fingers stroke my cheeks softly, my lips part involuntarily I want him to kiss me again. His finger traces over my lips he whispers, "Elena." His lips are soft and gentle against mine with no urgency this time round, I revel in the feelings he arouses in me making me feel truly alive. His arms are wound tightly against me and mine freely around his neck, the sound of voices outside the door startled us, we both jump apart guiltily and I'm left trying to compose myself with the noises drifting further away.

My heart is racing and I'm feeling all confused but I decide to be brave and put it out there, "Damon? I don't understand any of this but I or we can't ignore it. Do you know what I mean, it's not just me is it?"

He nods in understanding, "Elena, believe me I know exactly what you mean." He gathers the supplies in his arms, "After we are done here, I want to take you to get a bite to eat." He grins, "and no I don't mean in the hospital cafeteria."

"Ok but just so you know McDonald's doesn't count either right?" I remove myself leaving him in there with his laughter echoing down the corridor.

* * *

It's been a long day with the end in sight, I'm standing at the nurses' station completing my last lot of paperwork, when Dr. Alaric Saltzman walks past. I know his face from the awards he has won, Dr. Saltzman is one of the best heart surgeons in the world. There is an old joke around here amongst us ladies that if there was one man who you could trust inexplicably with your heart - it was him, he was top of the tops.

"Dr Gilbert, I want to thank you for sparing your time down here. We appreciate the extra help."

This doctor who is world renowned is telling me he appreciates my help, unbelievable coming from someone whom I looked up to and aspired to become. I find him to be just as personable in real life to that of seeing him on the TV and hearing the snippets of gossip about him. Modestly I reply, "Thank you and I'm glad I could be of some service."

Ric laughs feeling a playful punch in the arm he says, "Damon buddy! You are here too?"

They exchange a few words when one of the nurses interrupts them, "Excuse me, Dr Salvatore you have a message. Can you please call your wife."

The word reverberates around in my head surely she has it wrong and didn't just say wife? Dread begins to fill me, he quickly glances my way and I know my hearing isn't wrong _he needs to call his wife. _Keeping myself together I say my goodbyes and turn away quickly heading for the nearest exits.

Damon is not far behind me, "Elena stop. I need to talk with you."

I ignore him and keep walking until he catches up with me blocking my path, I try going around him but he won't let me. "I need to leave now so please get out of my way."

He stops me by the arm, "In a minute, can you just hear me out first and let me explain? It isn't what you think."

Shaking him off I say, "What is there to explain? You don't owe me anything. You should call your wife, Doctor Salvatore." I push past him bursting into the decimated streets of LA.


	3. Chapter 3

The hot water sloshing against my skin was a welcome relief after a rough and exhausting day, an experience like nothing I had ever seen before. The half empty glass of wine is sitting beside me, helping with the relaxation and washing some of my worries away. Sometime later I hear my cell beep interrupting my serenity. I know who it was I thought sleepily but I just wanted to stay in here for a little longer. After the second beep comes through I dry myself off and bundle myself into a pair of comfy PJ's.

Grabbing my laptop I'm ready to Skype Bonnie. She answers immediately. "Elena! I so want to give you a big hug right now. Are you ok? How scary. We have been watching it all on the news."

"I wish you were here Bonnie. It has been a crazy day. I met some incredible people and I'm glad I was of some help to them."

Leaning in closer to the camera she asks, "What happened to you? Were you at work when it hit?"

Bonnie is my best friend and usually I share everything with her, but some parts of today I wanted to keep private, particularly my encounters with Dr. Damon Salvatore. So I give her the condensed version of events. "Yes I was at work it happened during a consultation. The windows blew out and part of the ceiling collapsed. It's just a small blow to my head, nothing to worry about I'm fine. Our level and everyone on it are all ok."

Her mouth is agape in shock, "How scary for you. I am so glad you are alright Elena, you could have died. Do you think it might be a good time for you to move back home now?"

I disagree because LA was my home and nothing was going to send me packing my bags back to Dallas. "No Bonnie, I'm staying where I am. I'm happy here."

She shrugs in defeat, "Fine, I had to ask. I just miss you and I'm a big worry wart."

We chat a little longer before we bid each other goodnight with me sending my love to everyone back home.

The sound of the empty apartment without a drop of noise, my mind filled with thoughts of Damon. A man whom I immediately clicked with and shared some intense moments. We escaped with our lives, he's like no other guy I've ever known and yes I was irresistibly drawn to. But a four lettered word let it come all crashing down, wife. Let me explain he says, explain what - you lousy jerk? I wasn't going to be taken in with whatever lies he was going to spin.

I tried picturing her in my head, was she a brunette like me or did she have long golden hair? Did she have blue eyes or green? Tall or short? The unanswered questions kept coming at me, what was her name and where did they meet? Did he love her? I guess I may never know. We were unfortunately still work colleagues and this was going to cause some awkward encounters. I contemplate asking Caroline to change some things around because I don't want to be alone with him in another room again. I snap out of my reverie determined with the knowledge that whatever happened was over. The Dr. Salvatore chapter is now closed for good I say.

* * *

The hospital is a buzz of activity with people everywhere, I sigh in relief because the likely hood of bumping into him was low but in desperation I head straight for the stairs rushing up to the 4th floor. I greet some people along the way, Caroline was already there orchestrating today's work loads. "Good morning Elena. All well? You know the city is in lockdown in some parts?"

Yes I recalled seeing something along those lines on the news. "I heard something like that Caroline. Is there a busy schedule for today?"

She was checking names off on the roster, "Dr. Salvatore rang before and he asked if you could page him when you came in."

I ignore her as soon as I hear his name and immediately shove my ID card through the registration machine, hoping for a distraction to come along but there wasn't one. Caroline glances my way. "He didn't say why. Do you know?"

My heart started pounding, if there was one person you didn't want learning about a possible scandal it was her. She could be such a gossip and this thing could spread as fast as the wind could blow. I reply nonchalantly, "It is probably about the Lockwood case we were assigned to."

She was already onto something else so I sneak away to my office and shut the door. I check over my emails, full of work related ones, some funnies from Bonnie and a couple of friends back home. My hand scrolls lower pausing when the black and bold letters from sender D. Salvatore catches my eye, I quickly move it into the deleted items folder never to be read or seen again I assure myself. I found myself peering out the window looking down into the chaos. I could see and hear the sirens of the emergency vehicles trying to get through the city like they were going nowhere fast. The authorities had pleaded with the public not to drive their cars today for clear access on the roads, but according to out there the majority of us hadn't listened to them.

Checking the time I head off to make my rounds. My first stop is with Braden Cooper, sitting on his bed - he breaks into a small smile when he sees me. "Hello Dr. Elena. When can I go home?" He looks fearfully out the window hugging his favourite little teddy.

I approach him slowly sitting on the end of his bed. "Braden? It's ok you are safe."

He looks back at me with wide eyes. "I want to go home. When can I go?"

My eyes scan over the notes on his chart. "You know what I think that will be very soon. Let me speak with your parents and see what I can do. I will be back later ok?"

The staff room is empty except for Matt who was lying back against the sofa with his eyes closed, the poor guy looks exhausted. I quietly open the fridge reaching for a bottle of water. I hear Caroline's voice close by talking to the nurses when she walks in muttering, "Thank god today is nearly over." She spies Matt over in the corner, "Matt do you need a coffee or something?"

He ignores her, she shrugs turning her attention back to me. "Dr. Salvatore left another message, did you page him earlier?"

The flush crept up my face. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Was he going to keep leaving me messages, causing suspicions to start creeping into other people's heads? "Dr. Salvatore, oh my gosh I totally forgot. It has been such a hectic day I'll do it before I leave."

"Leave? No, because Elena you are coming to that appreciation drinks thingy at Bar Metrix tonight."

I would rather be home alone. I wanted peace and quiet and most of all I didn't want to risk running into him. I voice my objections, "Caroline you know I'm not really into the bar scene anymore."

"Don't be silly, why the hell not?" She asks annoyed. "The hospital wants to show us their appreciation for the things we do, especially now with all this.."

And for once I don't have a valid reason to decline. "Ok but only for a little while."

* * *

Bar Metrix is a trendy bar located on the ground floor with balconies and open roofs flowing all the way round, black leather couches dotted throughout and wooden tables with matching bar stools. The walls are dark with the lighting extremely dim giving the place an impression of intimacy. It's busy with people drinking and talking earnestly with one another, there were some familiar faces so I smile at them like I knew who they were, when in fact I didn't have a clue. I head towards the bar, "Can you please tell me where the St Eloise function is?"

The bar tender smiles at me appreciatively, leaving me feeling rather uncomfortable in my short denim skirt and figure hugging red blouse. "The place is all yours it has been booked out for hospital employees only. Now what can I get you?"

"Margarita." He shakes and rattles his silverware before placing the glass down in front of me. I take a sip then a few more in quick succession leaving my glass empty. I ask him for another, I needed to relax and enjoy myself tonight, so why not I decide?

I search around the bar looking for people I know when I finally recognize Matt, Caroline and Sarah who waves me over. I plonk down into the comfy sofa between them, I'm feeling good and after my third cocktail I'm letting my hair down, so to speak. Caroline never one to miss a beat says, "Elena are you having a good time? Whatever it is I like it." Everyone else laughs and I join in because yes I know I could be a party pooper at times.

Matt takes his chance to corner me making his way over but I dodge his intentions saying apologetically, "Sorry nature calls. I will be back soon." I quickly leave and head towards the ladies room.

I end up walking into the quiet section of the bar, taking a seat on one of the hard bar stools. The waitress walks past with a tray of food on offer, the prawns and oysters enticing me. Very tasty I think as I devour them. I must admit that I was having quite a good time tonight, for once I'm thankful I let Caroline talk me into coming. Everything was going smoothly with no bumps in the road..

"Hello Elena."

Shit I think as I nearly spit out my food I was not expecting to see him tonight and now I'm stuck with nowhere to run. I swallow my food turning to face him noticing his tight black shirt adorning his muscular frame with a pair of jeans and a black leather jacket. With the courage of cocktails behind me I can deal with this now right? After all I'm a mature responsible adult. "Dr. Salvatore what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you, what are you doing here?" My walls are up, professional and polite is all I needed to be.

His eyes narrow and I know he is annoyed by my reaction. "I'm enjoying a drink with my co-workers. After all it is for a good cause Elena, isn't that why you are here?"

Our eyes meet and forgetting all about my act of indifference, I'm taken back to those crazy moments spent freely with him. I finally look away agreeing, "Yes that's right, all for the cause." I knock back the remainder of my drink.

"You didn't return my calls and I can only assume you deleted my email. Why?"

I turn back towards him - what did he expect? That I would call him back like nothing had changed? That I would answer his email straight away, as though I was sitting around waiting to hear from him? "Damon, I don't need or want to hear whatever you have to say. You are married, we nearly died and well some craziness ensued. Please just let it go I know I have." I lied hopelessly.

Damon snaps, "You can sit there and deny it all you want, but I know better Elena. You want to know but are too afraid to hear it." He seemed so sure of himself and I wanted to wipe that confidence from his face.

My temper began to rise with his deliberate actions of trying to goad me into admitting he might actually be right? "How is your wife? Did she give you the all ok to be here tonight?" I toss back at him with the alcohol fuelling me on I'm becoming reckless.

His eyes flicker angrily between me and the empty glass sitting on the table. "How much have you drunk? You are slurring your words."

Damon's concern angering me further, I step unsteadily towards him. "I'm fine, don't act like you care. Do you question your wife like this? Or is that only reserved for say people like me who were stuck with you in a terrifying situation?"

His hand captures mine and I feel the tingling against my skin, I rip it away placing it firmly back at my sides. He says softly, "You and I are connected in ways I can't explain. Whatever happened isn't just because we thought we might not make it." It's hard to deny that when our eyes are mirrors flooded with exactly the same thoughts, locked away in our own little bubble where the rest of the world didn't matter, it was just him and I. Breaking the moment he says, "My situation... I'm not going to go into details now when you are drunk." His face is calm and relaxed. "If you are interested in hearing me out, I promise I will tell you anything you want to know - when you are sober, understand?"

Even in my intoxicated state I nod yes because I do want to know everything, who was I trying to kid? Damon Salvatore was someone I couldn't ignore.

Damon motions towards the door, "Good. I'm getting out of here, grab your bag and I'll drop you home." I do as he asks quickly telling Caroline I'm heading off without giving her the extra details of with whom. He escorts me towards the car park when the alarm on his blue BMW breaks the silence - he opens the door with a small smile. "Hop in." Black leather seats and a new car smell greet me. Damon zips in and out before asking me for my address.

We reach my apartment complex and I try convincing him I'm fine, but he ends up walking me to my door. As for me well I'm feeling the effects of too many cocktails, my head is spinning and I feel as though I'm going to be sick any minute. I try to open the door except the keys drop from my hands leaving him to bend down and collect them. "Here let me."

I stand beside him watching on as he unlocks the door, so close I can feel the warmth radiating from his body and the smell of him filling my senses. He pushes the front door open but I don't move, glancing up at him his eyes are burning into mine when he leans in, whispering softly against my ear, "Goodnight Elena," sending a flood of desire coursing through my veins.

By the time I regain my senses he is already walking away. I call out after him, "Thank you for taking me home. Goodnight Damon."

* * *

**A/N: **The who, how and the why is coming up very soon... Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

The sun started to rise above the horizon, the start of a new day and one I wasn't sure I was ready to face. I had a restless sleep which kept me up half the night and the other spent dreaming of a pair of piercing blue eyes. What I really felt like doing now was gunning the engine and high tailing myself out of there. I didn't want to be at work when I was feeling like crap and my biggest problem? I had to work with Damon today. My thoughts drifted back to last night, certain that I had nothing to be embarrassed about. I thought I had behaved in a reasonable manner, hell I even let him drive me home and I must admit he was a gentleman.

The clock on my dash board stroked 9.30am, sighing I head into work.

Sarah is manning the station this morning, looking as though she had spent the entire night partying herself into oblivion. Her makeup was smeared around her eyes giving her an appearance somewhat of a racoon, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. I found it amusing that someone was feeling worse than I did. "Have you been out since dawn?" I ask.

She groans, "Please don't start on me. I feel like death." Sarah eyes me over, "How are you feeling?"

I roll my eyes. "I wish I could sleep for hours. And I refuse to drink margarita's ever again." Right on cue my head starts throbbing, I immediately race over to the water fountain and pour myself a glass of water - this is all I needed today and maybe some greasy food. "Hope you feel better soon," I tell her.

My office had been cleaned and now I only hoped it would stay that way, not wanting to be sick everywhere I pull the wastebasket closer just in case. I didn't know how I was going to make it through the day, my head firmly resting down against the wooden desk - if only I could stay like this for a little while at least.

The peace and quiet lasted less than a minute when I hear Matt's voice call out, "Hey Elena. Last night was so much fun, we should do it again sometime." Realizing his mistake he quickly corrected himself, "Um.. I mean as a whole group."

I had no intentions of making those drinks nights a regular occurrence. "It was a good night Matt but please don't pencil me for another one anytime soon."

He shrugs. "The Lockwood case, am I in on that one? I saw it on the board."

"No it's going to be done on level 10, so they will have their own team. I'm actually on my way up there now." I stand up taking another sip of water. "I'll see you later," I tell Matt heading down the corridor.

* * *

Here goes as I ride the elevator up to the level 10 - Damon's domain. Of course I had been up here before on other occasions and knew some of the staff. I ask the admin girl which prep room Dr. Salvatore is in, she reels off a number giving me vague directions on where to find it.

When I eventually find the room, I hesitate gathering my composure and then bang on the door. His voice calls out, "Come on in."

I push the doors open and immediately notice that there is not another single soul in the room except for him. He was in the process of scrubbing up, I bite the bullet because I might as well get it over and done with. "Good morning Dr. Salvatore," I said breaking the silence.

He turns to me with an amused grin, "Dr. Gilbert. Please make yourself at home. We will be heading in shortly."

Grabbing a set of fresh hospital attire I commence putting on my gown, however after numerous attempts of doing so myself - I give up frustrated, leaving me no other option to ask him. "Dr. could you?"

Damon is immediately by my side. "Of course, you only have to ask Elena." I can feel his eyes burning into the back of my head while his fingers tied my gown together. "There you go."

"Thank you." I move towards the sink and squirt the soap into my hands. His eyes are following me curiously, leaving the unspoken topic lingering in the air between us.

It doesn't take him long. "Elena.. About last night, I meant what I said. I want you to know the truth."

He has closed the distance between us, invading my personal space - he really needs to stop doing that I think desperately. I take two steps back without getting very far when the cool edges of the wash trough stop me in my tracks. For a brief moment I consider telling him to forget about it, it was one big mistake. But I decide that I needed to ask him one question before I finally made up my mind. "Do you love her Damon?"

I waited in anticipation for his answer, good or bad - but at least I would know, I needed to hear it. Finally looking upwards I meet his gaze - Damon's eyes are staring directly into mine.

"No. I don't love her, I never have."

A sign of hope flickered inside of me - he didn't love her.

Damon's hand reached towards me, but feeling unsure he quickly pulled it back. "Please have dinner with me tonight Elena? Let me explain things?"

I already knew my answer was going to be. "Yes I will have dinner with you."

His body relaxes. "You won't regret it, I promise." He smiles mischievously, "Now I'm not one to brag but did you know I'm an amazing cook? I can make us an extravagant meal or we can go out somewhere. It's your choice?"

Well that was easy, his house why? Because I wanted to see where he lived and how he lived – was his home really free of a woman's touch? "Your place is fine. What time?"

"7pm. I'll give you my address later." He pushed the doors open, "Now if you're ready we have an op to go into."

* * *

We were in there for a little over 2 hours with everything going extremely well. There would be no need for any further operations on little Tyler Lockwood. Damon left the theatre first in a hurry, I later caught sight of him in a heated discussion with Tyler's parents. Mrs Lockwood's hands were flying angrily around - odd I thought as I walked off towards the washrooms.

The pen wobbles in my hand as I sign myself out at the nurse's station when I see Damon striding down the corridor. I call out to him, "Dr. Salvatore? Is everything ok with the Lockwood case?"

He stops taking me by the arm guiding me to a secluded part of the ward. "We did a brilliant job. Tyler is going to be fine."

"Then why was his mom so unhappy?"

His face darkens. "Some people like to keep blaming others for their own mistakes. I don't want to talk about them." Instead he places a piece of paper inside my hand. "See you at 7 Elena," giving me a playful wink before he is gone again.

Was this really his house? I asked myself as I stood in front of a mansion of epic size proportions. I left my car at the bottom, making my way along the path and steadily climbing up the hill. I pass by lush gardens which were plentiful, with rolls of perfectly cut grass that must take the gardener a day alone just to mow the lawns. The smell of roses and violets wafted towards me, the sound of birds tweeting happily amongst the trees.

I finally catch a glimpse of his house, quickly counting the windows. What was it a 20 bedroom mansion - each with its own private bathroom? I never understood what possessed people to buy these large homes with only one person living in them. But maybe he had a butler, private chauffeur and an army of other servants at his disposal, who knows? Was Damon living the life of the rich and famous? More importantly where did I fit in to all this?

I smoothed myself down quickly when I reached the front steps. I'd donned a slimline blue dress dropping to just below my knees. My hair was straightened, a touch of mascara and some gloss on my lips. Nothing over the top I thought. Taking a deep breath I ring his doorbell.

His face pops up on the screen, "I'll be right there."

5 seconds later he flings the door open, he looks handsome as usual. He smiles, "Welcome. Come on in."

He lets me pass as I walk in through the marbled tiled entry, a sparkling chandelier hanging just above the stair case. I stop midstep not knowing which way to turn. Damon is lounging against the door, a look of surprise on his face at being caught so soon. But it doesn't stop him from finishing his appraisal, his eyes travelling up my bare legs and slowly moving upwards, missing nothing. He blew out his breath, "You are absolutely stunning Elena."

The air of tension crackles between us - my body on fire like the heat had turned up by 20°, and always left me feeling like an urgent need of a cool down or something. I manage to choke out, "Thank you. You have a lovely house."

He laughs, "Follow me. I thought we could enjoy a few nibbles, drinks before dinner."

Damon opens the door to a formal sitting room, the size of my kitchen and dining room combined. Soft carpet sinks beneath my feet, the walls painted a shade of beige with large canvas oil paintings of Venice, Italy. There are a few other artefacts' littered around the room, very cosy in an old world charm kind of way.

"This room is amazing. I love the paintings. Venice is one of my favourite cities in the world."

"Really? Most people hate this room, I think on more than one occasion I've been told it reminds them of a museum," he said rolling his eyes. "That was not the look I was trying to achieve."

He walks to the bar, "What would you like? Wine? Champagne? Water?"

"Water please."

He pours me a soda water and fills his glass with bourbon. Taking my hand he leads me over towards the leather sofa, taking a seat next to me. "Dinner should be ready at 8. Try these they are delicious," passing over a plate of little mini pastries, egg and spinach quiches.

I bite into the sample, "Did you make them? Where did you learn how to cook?"

He wiggles his eyebrows, "Maybe I'm a man of many talents. But seriously when I was living back home on the east coast, my mom taught me everything."

"Well she must be pretty talented. These are good."

He takes a big swig from his glass. "Talented yes, but she was also the biggest pain in the ass that ever lived." He paused briefly, "She died nearly 4 years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that Damon." And I was, I knew only too well that sort of pain.

He changes the topic. "So Miss Gilbert, here you are." His hand gently traces the tops of my fingers. "We never finished the conversation from today. What else do you want to know?"

His touch was so distracting, did he even know the kind of effect he had on me? I let out a nervous cough, "Ok if you never loved her, why get married?

His fingers continue to stroke mine. "I never wanted to get married. But my hand was forced by a promise my mother made to an old family friend."

My brain comprehends this information. "What do you mean? Where is this going Damon?"

"What do I mean? I'm talking about being forced into an arranged marriage of convenience."

I'm surprised his mother would do such a thing, forcing him to do something he didn't want. "Why would she do that?"

He poured himself another drink, settling back close to me. "My mother was an extremely loyal woman Elena and when she gave someone her word she meant it. She had a very dear friend back in Bulgaria during the war time. Mother heard firsthand the atrocities of war her friend had to endure. So a plan was formed, that if she ever gave birth to a daughter and my mother had a son, the two would be brought together when the time was right, to allow her daughter to live in a country of opportunities."

I squeezed his hand encouragingly waiting to hear more. "So I was mothers only son, she agreed when the time was right this was to be done."

Feeling a little confused I asked, "Why didn't you tell her no Damon? If you were old enough to make up your own mind?"

His hand tightened around the glass so hard in fact it may shatter. "Oh I had a choice alright. But when this plan was only dumped on me with my mother lying on her deathbed, how could I refuse the wishes of a dying woman?" he asks, his eyes a mixture of anger and pain.

What a cruel injustice. I felt for him, manipulated right up to the last minute by his own flesh and blood. I felt a feeling of immediate despise towards his mother.

"So yes I went ahead with it unobligingly, I couldn't let the guilt of saying no haunt me forever. The immigration department always suspicious, visited us frequently trying to expose our sham of a marriage. We passed with flying colours and they signed us off."

"That means you lived together while they investigated you?"

"Yes we did." He pulled me closer, "But I promise you - I have never touched her. I've never met a woman I hated more - she's selfish, vain and highly manipulating." His hands are wound tightly around my waist, I believed him from his sheer intensity of hatred for this person, and sorrow for Damon stuck in the middle of all this mess.

"Where is she now?"

"Chicago. I haven't seen her for quite awhile."

"Then why have you not divorced her?"

He crunches angrily down on the ice. "I can't divorce her because she needs to be married a total of 4 years before she can receive her green card."

"Why would you let her obtain the visa? She should be booted out of the country like yesterday." My anger is building towards this woman and for him being unable to stand up to her.

He snaps, "I wish I could, but it is not that easy Elena. The little bitch threatened to go straight to immigration and expose this sham. Do you know what would happen? My medical license would be revoked in a heartbeat, I'd be facing jail time and to top it all off I'd be issued with a rather hefty fine."

I immediately take back my previous anger towards him, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, not his fault. "So how long is there left before you can do that?"

He finally breaks into smile, "Only 4 more weeks. Then it will be time to break open the champagne - because I will be hiring the best lawyer in town and getting her out of my hair for good." Damon hands are lightly rubbing up and down my back. "I will be free of her Elena." His finger tilts my face so I'm facing him. "To be with a woman who intrigues me, who is not afraid to challenge me, and one who sure as hell makes me want to do this."

His lips crush down on mine fiercely the depth of his kiss sending me into an endless spin. His body is holding me closely against his, the currents of desire flowing through my body. He lifts my legs onto the sofa manoeuvring us both so I am lying under his heavy frame. My hands run down his shoulders and up again itching to touch his skin that lies beneath. His lips leave my mouth to trail a line of kisses along my neck and lower as I arch myself against him.

The sound of the oven timer buzzes in the background, ignoring it for as long as we can, we finally break for air. "I should go check on that," he said unconvincingly.

My hand pulls his head back down. "In a minute," placing my lips back on his slowly and teasingly wanting him to lose control.

He groans against my lips, "I promised you a meal, not one that is burnt beyond recognition." Staring down at me with his pupils dilated with passion, he says roughly, "Christ Elena, right now I want to throw you over my shoulder, carry you up those stairs and spend the next 12 hours loving you."

His deep voice and picturing that scene in my head could easily make me lose my mind and rip both our clothes off here and now so we could both give in to what we wanted. In fact that is exactly what I had wanted to do the first time I met him.

Damon however is the voice of reason. "Believe me when I say this, and I haven't said it too often - I don't want to rush you into anything. Because Dr. Gilbert I have a feeling we are heading towards a good thing."

I happily agree, "A very good thing indeed." We kiss again before he pulls me to my feet leading me towards the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt my body and mind humming along in perfect harmony, happy in a place I hadn't felt in a long time. I'd been on dates before, even lost count of all the one date wonders where things just didn't gel. But every so often, you find that first date, and you know things are going well, there's good conversation, good food and more than a few stolen kisses. Damon had cooked a lovely meal last night - roast beef, with rosemary salted potatoes and carrots. I'd eaten my fill unable to squeeze in another thing, but he insisted that I couldn't possibly miss the final item on the menu - lemon cheesecake.

By the time midnight had rolled around I had tried leaving but one kiss goodbye turned into many more, I finally left an hour later. You know what they say when you are on a good thing stick with it, because today we were heading out on another date, of Damon's choosing. After hearing his explanation on his forced marriage of convenience, now I understood his predicament. He would be divorced very soon and all that will be over.

I rummaged through my wardrobe for something to wear - Damon had told me think casual attire. I pulled out a pair of jeans, I frowned throwing them back onto the pile on the floor, I pulled a dress up against me deciding on a firm no, finally settling on a pair of black shorts and a white fitting t-shirt. I swept my hair into a loose bun, dabbled on some perfume and finished off my face.

For once in my life I am actually dressed and ready on time, waiting expectantly on my sofa. I wondered what he had planned for us today, a picnic in the park, maybe a midday movie? I hear a gentle knock at the door, my heart immediately picks up its pace, opening the door Damon has a huge smile beaming across his face, his arms encircle me closely, "Hello beautiful, you miss me?"

I laugh because it had only been 10 or so hours, but somewhere I knew he was right. I craved his voice, his touch and his very presence was entering dangerous territory with my heart. Not wanting to let him know just how much, I joke, "I don't live and breathe for you Mr. Salvatore."

He grins wolfishly, "Don't lie Elena. Your heart is beating away furiously," his lips graze mine as to prove a point.

God I think as his lips are assaulting mine, he knows exactly how to get to me, he could ask me to do anything and I would happily oblige. He finally breaks away leaving me well and truly kissed. He smiles knowingly, he was right. "You ready? We are going to have some fun today Elena."

* * *

Heading out into the open roads Damon is acting mysterious as we snake along the coast, refusing to give anything away. The weather was perfect with beautiful clear skies, I watch out the window at the scenery whizzing by and I have to ask, "Give me some idea please? Am I dressed appropriately? Because you know if it is hiking, we better turn around and head back."

He glances over at me, "Elena, you could be wearing a brown shapeless sack for all I cared and I'd still be attracted to you."

I have to look away, what was he trying to do? My face reddens scorching my body, Damon's laughter fills the car.

He finally pulls to a stop alongside one of the many beaches spanning the coast. I lift my brows questioningly, "Swimming?" When he was fully aware I had no swim costume.

Grinning he said, "Maybe, maybe not. C'mon time to live a little."

We head down the dunes, past the busy swimmers and jam packed beach full of umbrellas, tents and everything else people could hide under to escape the heat. We stop at a secluded section, looking around there was only a couple of other beach goers present, further enough away making it seem as though we were on our own private beach. Damon said he would be back in a tick, shrugging I let myself slide into the sand feeling the warm breeze blowing against my skin. When he returns – I understand what he has planned because under each arm he is holding yellow and red surfboards. I've never been on a board before, asking incredulously, "Seriously? You're joking right? I can't surf Damon."

He pouts, "You can do anything if you believe in it. Elena, we cheated death, I don't know about you but that makes me want to live life. I want to do things I've never done before, experience things that give you a buzz and appreciate that your still here on earth to enjoy it."

Ok possibly true but how exactly was I going to learn how to surf when I was missing one of main items? "Well I don't have a swimsuit. So I guess I will have to forgo on the lesson."

He pulls out a backpack, tossing it over to me. "Not so fast, I took the liberty of purchasing you one. Let's just hope it fits."

Stunned I unzip the bag pulling out its contents, a black bikini. I immediately check the tag, smiling in relief because he had my size down pat. "You think of everything don't you? I just need to go and change," looking around for the change rooms.

Damon is already tugging off his t-shirt, giving me a glimpse of his hard muscled chest, narrowing down to his slim hips and more. He looks amused, "Don't be such a prude, I promise I won't look. Here I'll even hold up a towel for you."

I hesitantly agree, pulling off my clothes and stepping into the bikini which was miniscule, shameless - indecent even, I might as well be wearing nothing. Maybe that was his plan all along so I grab the towel and wrap it around my body, refusing to let him win.

Looking disappointed he shrugs, "Ok have it your way. The water looks good," he said, before jogging off towards the sea.

I follow him to the edge of the ocean, where he plants the surfboards on the sand. Damon is waiting expectantly. "You know you can't wear that in the water, so I guess it's time to take it off now," he said, tugging at the corners of the towel.

It drops to my feet leaving me standing nearly naked before him, feeling a tad embarrassed I try to cover myself with my arms. "Don't," he says softly, his eyes memorizing every inch of my body. Finally looking up to meet my gaze, "You are smoking hot, my own damn fault for getting you that, and I swear I will suffer the consequences."

I ran past him splashing underneath the sea, the water feeling lovely and refreshing. He quickly follows me bringing the boards with him. "Have you done this before? Where do we start?" I asked.

Damon pulls one board over to me, "I can't surf but I had a couple of lessons awhile back so maybe I'm a little rusty ok?"

Creeping closer with our bodies nearly touching bobbing around in the ocean, he said firmly, "First we need to get you up on here," his hand reaches for my waist – and I try lifting myself onto the surfboard with some degree of dignity without having my bathers wedge up my bum - I'm on.

"What now?"

Damon hops on his board angling it closer to mine. "Try and get used to the feel of board underneath you and the floating sensation." He closed his eyes.

I do the same, trying to concentrate but my eyes peek open to spy on him - his dark hair wet and very sexy looking, droplets of water were framing his lashes. I close my eyes again shutting him out.

Damon finally said, "Ok ready? We are going out there to catch a small wave. Paddling back in got me?"

Looking behind me all I see is the big expanse of ocean, the surf was small today that I am thankful for. I head out rather nervously, until the wave starts to move taking me along with it. "That was not bad at all," I shout out at Damon as he paddled back to me. "You were right, this is fun let's go again."

He smiles, "I was hoping you would say that."

After several attempts I'm feeling more confident and like a total novice wanting too much too soon, I wanted to try standing up for a ride. Damon told me it's too early but I refused to listen to him. I watch behind me as a large wave approaches so I start paddling, eventually pulling myself up into a standing position. It doesn't last long, the board spins out from under me and I topple down into the ocean with the wave breaking around me, tossing my body around like a rag doll against the whitewash. I feel a pair of strong arms pulling me upwards.

"Elena? Are you ok?"

I sputter out the salty water, "I'm fine."

His hand strokes my hair, "You got out of your comfort zone, well done for giving it a go."

"But I want try it again," I said, standing up. Too bad our boards had floated off towards the shore.

Damon doesn't hear me his eyes are ablaze, "You need to turn around now."

Realizing only too late my plight when I felt a cool breeze touch against my naked skin and I gasped in surprise, my bikini top was missing.

Damon by now has lost all his composure gathering me in his strong arms, I'm pressed against his chest skin to skin. Our mouths meet urgently tasting the salt against his lips, our kiss deepens as I wrap my legs around his waist with the waves breaking in around us. Damon's hands are cupping my breasts with his fingers brushing against them, his lips leaving mine to hungrily capture a taut peak - sending desire coursing through me.

One man, these feelings and everything that I thought I knew before I met him was washed away with the tide. If I admitted to myself how much Damon Salvatore had gotten under my skin in such a short amount of time, I was in serious trouble. My arms hold on around his neck as his mouth meets mine again.

We finally break for air, wound closely together Damon murmurs against my ear, "Whatever the reason you and I met Elena - I have no idea, but this feels so right."

I grasp hold of him tighter, afraid that whatever we had found together was going to be taken away from us any minute. So was the fear of the unknown.. "Feels so right now but who knows after that.."

He dips his head to my level, "Trust me Elena, everything is going to work out fine." He surveys the water around us and the sun starting to set in the distance. "I think it's time to get out of here - we don't want to become Jaws new best friend. I'm all for risk taking but messing with sharks that's really taking it to the extremes." He disentangles himself from my limbs, carrying me from the water.

We towel ourselves off and head back to LA leaving behind our perfectly spent afternoon.

* * *

Damon walked me to my apartment languishing in my doorway, "Thank you for an enjoyable day. I want to do it again, soon," he said, pulling me towards him. "When are you due at the hospital?"

I swat him away playfully, "7ish. So you need to leave."

He laughs, "Ok I'm going. But I'll give you a heads up I'm also rostered on tonight, so expect a visit from your favourite doctor," he said before planting a kiss on my forehead, I shut the door.

With a spring in my step I hurried into work, bursting with happiness. Caroline was also on tonight with her eagle eyes watching me approach. "You look different - I know it has only been a couple of days. What's got you so cheery?"

Her behaviour was annoying me tonight, did she miss nothing? I wasn't going to allow her to ruin my good mood. "What as opposed to me walking around miserable? Is that what you are saying?"

I don't bother to hear her response, taking advantage of the fact it was a quiet night I make a beeline towards my office and close the door. I check over my emails, I see the words but I'm not really reading them. Instead I'm lost in daydreams involving Damon Salvatore, christ I think.. I need to do some work. I grab the first file I see, The Lockwood's. Reading over the nurses notes, something in them was not sitting right with me, I make a mental note to speak to someone about it.

My door opens, Caroline comes bounding in. "What's going on with you? I'm sorry if I implied anything and you took offence. I was joking, really."

"I'm fine Care. What brings you in here?"

"There is someone out there who needs to see you."

I smile was Damon already here so soon? Did he want to go and have dinner or was it that he just couldn't stay away from me for that long? I smoothed myself down first, I walked past the station looking at Caroline she motions over to the waiting room, before I get there - Damon comes through the open doors of the lift, a smile forming on his face. "Evening Dr. Gilbert, quiet down here too I take it?"

Confused if it wasn't him waiting for me, then who?

Damon loses the smile on his face, scrunching up into one of anger and disbelief. Turning to see the cause of his displeasure - I see her, an attractive woman with dark curled hair and so immaculately dressed - giving her an air of superiority and sophistication.

His voice was hard as ice, "What the hell are you doing here?"

She approached us slowly - ignoring him and sticking her hand out to mine in greeting, "My husband can be so rude, let me make the introductions shall I? Katherine Pierce, Dr. Salvatore's wife."

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, so his wife is the one and only Katherine Pierce... Thanks for reading my story and those of you leaving the reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

My mind raced with possibilities, Damon's estranged wife was right here? Standing in front of me - had she found out? Had Katherine been waiting for us - with a knife armed behind her back ready to stab me to death in a fit of rage? Trying to calm my overzealous imagination I finally shake her hand. "Yes I'm Doctor Gilbert. What can I do for you?" I asked confidently. Seeing her up close, I couldn't help notice that she looked every inch a beautiful woman.

I saw Damon's hands clenched against his sides, his face scowling at her darkly when he asked again, "What are you doing here?"

She turns her brown eyes back on him disdainfully, "I will deal with you later - after all there is an important matter we need to discuss." Shrugging at me apologetically, "I'm sorry Dr. Gilbert, please excuse him."

Damon is having none of that, "Who do you think you are? Since when can you walk in here acting like you own the bloody place, snapping your fingers like I'm some sort of dog on a leash? So unless you want an audience you better come with me now Katherine."

Katherine laughed, "So much hostility Damon, there's no love lost between us is there?" She twirls her hair seductively, "But don't worry I want out of this just as much as you do."

The simmering anger radiating between them was making me uneasy so I interrupted, "Katherine? Was there something you needed to talk to me about?"

"Yes - I wanted to drop in and say thank you for looking after Tyler Lockwood."

I look at her confused, "The Lockwood's?"

Her eyes narrow. "Yes, Carol Lockwood is a relative of mine - well a distant one, don't ask me how. They were quite impressed by your skills."

She was related to them? Oh please no. No wonder Damon was always so aloof with them, what on earth were they playing at? "Well thank you." I said curtly, "If that is all, please excuse me as I need to be somewhere else right now." I refused to look at Damon, leaving them both in the corridor as I headed towards the elevators. I could feel his eyes on me watching my retreating figure.

I hear her voice echoing behind me, "Now Damon if you could please kindly spare me some of your valuable time, we have some things to discuss."

He snaps, "Follow me and for god's sake keep your voice down."

* * *

The elevator doors closed taking me away from the drama. I hit the button taking me upstairs to the staff cafeteria. It is quiet tonight, with a few staff employees eating late dinners or nibbling away on a snack. Some were engrossed in a book, listening to their iPod or sitting there with blank expressions on their face. I walked aimlessly around the stalls, none of the food on offer enticing to me. I finally grab a plate of lasagne anyway and take it to a seat in the back corner. So I think, this Katherine Pierce woman was Damon's wife.. I wondered what they were talking about and more importantly what did she want? The shock of meeting her in the flesh throwing me off kilter because I never thought I would see the day. I pushed my plate away with my appetite pretty much nonexistent. Surely she did not want to remain married when she knew how much he despised her? Somewhere knawing away at me was the feeling she was going to become a nuisance to both of us.

I checked my pager, nothing. I'm about to get up when Caroline plonks herself down in front of me. "Oh my god, when I thought I knew everything. I had no idea Dr. Salvatore was married. He looked pissed - I wonder what the deal is with them?"

I feign innocence. "Well Caroline, you can't always know everything. Where did they go? Did they say anything else?"

"Damon dragged her off somewhere. You know I must say, they make a rather good looking couple don't you think?"

That alone sent me fuming and I wanted to throw my drink in Caroline's face. "No I don't think so, she doesn't look like his type. Whatever their problems are maybe it is for the best, not to air their dirty laundry in front of everyone."

"Why was Doctor Salvatore down on our ward anyway? I know - maybe he is having a fling or something? Wouldn't that be a juicy scandal?" Her eyes lighting up at the prospect.

Caroline was getting too close to the mark and I needed to get out of there now. I scoot my chair back, "You have a wild imagination Caroline. Anyway I'm going back to work, see you down there."

I wander through the ward checking on my patients who were fast asleep snugly in their beds, some parents refusing to go home were left curled up on the arm chairs with blankets draped over them. After completing my rounds I made my way back to the office, dimming the lights in order not to disturb anyone. Outside the city was lit up like a Christmas tree, slowly but surely LA was getting back to on its feet after the natural disaster.

Rummaging through my filing cabinet, I hear a knock on the door. "Come in."

Damon enters closing the door behind him. He approaches me with a frown on his handsome face. "I'm so sorry Elena - I had no idea she was going to turn up."

"Does she know.?" I asked hesitantly.

He ran his hand through his hair, "No, she doesn't. The fact is, yes Carol Lockwood is a distant relative of hers."

"Why didn't you tell me about the connection with them?"

"That is a long story Elena. The Lockwood's are quite aware of our fake marriage. They are not very nice people and their reach can go very deep."

I process that information thinking for the best to keep far away from the likes of them. "So Katherine, what's going on with her Damon?"

Damon grimaces retelling the version of events, "I told her that in 4 weeks time this will all be over. I don't want to spend another minute being married to her. The divorce application will be lodged and she had better sign it. Of course she was all for that - but what she expects is some sort of due."

Katherine really had some nerve – after everything Damon had already given her, she still wanted to take more. I asked incredulously, "Surely not? You made her sign a pre-nup didn't you?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "What do you think I am, an idiot? Of course she signed one but the little bitch still feels entitled to something."

"Ok. So what does she want?"

"$300,000.00"

My mouth drops open, "$300k? What on earth for?"

"That Elena is what I need to find out, because she won't be seeing a cent from me," he said. "I always knew it wasn't going to be that easy to get rid of her," his fist pounding down against the cabinet in frustration.

My mind is already thinking about the worst case scenario. "Damon – what is she going to do if you don't give her the money?"

Damon answers me soberly, "Well that's obvious isn't it? I'm going to lose everything Elena. That is why I want you far removed from this situation, the further away the better."

Not liking the sound of that, my heart started pounding away in fear. "What does that mean? You don't want to see me anymore?" That is one thing I wouldn't be able to handle, I don't care what Katherine did she was not taking Damon away.

His hand reached out tenderly stroke my face. "I'm sorry you have become enmeshed in all this drama, my mess that I need to sort out." He stares at me intently, "Elena – if I could walk out that door now and let you live your life, I would. But this thing with you, I don't understand it but I'm not willing to let you go."

My hand touched his, my voice catching, "Then don't. I'm sorry that you thought you were doing a good deed for your mother, unaware of what a toxic situation she was placing you in. These people are making you suffer for it. I'm not going anywhere ok?"

He understood gently releasing my hold on him. "I had such a wonderful day with you at the beach, everything was so effortless and fun. Do you know how badly I want to take you in my arms, smell your intoxicating perfume and kiss your sweet lips?"

Yes god damn I know, just do it already.

"But Elena – we have to be very careful. I know what Katherine is like - she is unrelenting and won't hesitate about taking anyone else down. She doesn't care, what she wants she gets."

I shudder, was she really that bad? What exactly had I got myself into getting involved with Damon Salvatore? It was too late to pull the pin now, he had a piece of me that I wasn't about to let go. Grabbing his hand, I say firmly, "Well we are going to stop her. She is not going to win this battle."

His face is set, determined, "That we are." Struggling to keep away from me he pulls me into his arms to share a warm embrace, my cheek resting against his chest. I didn't want to move and I had the feeling he felt the same both enjoying the closeness to each other. He finally sighed, "Elena? I really need to go - I will speak with you soon."

* * *

What's a girl to do when she waits for her sort of boyfriend to deal with his soon to be ex wife? A little retail therapy - I get my hair done and splurge myself some new clothes, I'm feeling better already after sending my credit card into a plastic meltdown. I walked out through the doors of Gap when I bumped into Stefan.

"Oh my gosh, hey Stefan."

He eyes over my many bags hanging off my arm. "Well something's got you riled up. What gives?"

Of course he knew me, we dated 2 years. He knew that when I was feeling nervous - shopping was my only cure. "What a woman can't have too many clothes?" I ask jokingly.

Stefan didn't probe any further, he was good like that. "So how are things? Quietened down a bit after the quake?"

I nod, "Yes with a small but steady stream coming through. What about you guys? How is Enzo?"

Stefan chuckles. "Pretty much same old same old, he is womanizing around. He will never change." He turns serious, "And you? Dating anyone?"

Stefan knew we were over and had been for quite some time. I'm still wary though of not wanting to hurt his feelings. I answer lightly, "Oh maybe - I don't know where it's going yet.."

He laughed. "I thought so, it explains the bags. You take care of yourself Elena - maybe we could catch up and you can tell me all about it huh?"

I smiled. "You are such a good friend Stefan Morgan. Let me hold you to that ok?"

Unpacking my bags from today's shopping adventure I realized that I had picked out stuff I knew I would never wear – my head really must of been in the clouds, to grab stuff off the racks without a care in the world. I shoved the items back in the bags leaving the tags on them. My cell starts ringing, I scramble around madly amongst the mess trying to locate it - picking up just in time to hear Damon's voice, "Hi gorgeous. What time are you due at work?"

The sound of his voice had the ability to make all my problems literally disappear. "Umm I'm not. I have a rostered day off."

He was silent for a second. "Well that's sorted then. I will be calling in sick today. Are you free later this afternoon?"

Damon was going to have a sick day to spend with me? My heart leaped with joy. "Yes I'm free. What did you have in mind?"

He laughed flirtatiously, "Do you really want to know? Ok but seriously it's your turn to choose today's events. I'll pick you up say around 2pm."

My choice and you could say was dull and boring – was to attend the historical museum and enjoy a late lunch. I wore a long black skirt with a green blouse and ankle boots. I left my hair down falling around my shoulders. Remembering Katherine's perfectly groomed face, I get to work on mine. Glancing in the mirror, I'm happy with my reflection – not bad at all I thought.

When Damon arrived he tried acting enthusiastic when I told him of today's plans. "Well that sounds like fun... So maybe we just leave the dare devil stuff to me then mm?" In the privacy of my own home he was free to put his hands around my waist and pull me closer for a long awaited kiss. My body melted against him aching for his touch with his scent filling my senses. He eventually pulls back a little his breath tickling against my lips, "You drive me crazy Elena. But c'mon 100's of years worth of history is waiting for us."

I reluctantly let him go - my resolve weakening with every moment I spent with him.

* * *

The museum is like a school carnival with kids everywhere you looked. Damon nudged me whispering against my ear, "Did you know they were having school excursions here today? Just so I would have to behave and keep my hands off you?"

I whack him playfully in the arm, "No, but you know why. We can go somewhere else if you want?"

He walked towards the counter - calling back to me, "I'm looking forward to it. I can't say I have ever been here before, shall we?" He paid our entry fee then guided me inside. We wander around the displays finding out some interesting facts along the way, the legacy of the native population, Spanish and Mexican colonial period to the present day. We stop at a large display dedicated to the history of the San Andreas fault. I read over the history in awe because the experts always knew even way back then that another big one was coming and it did, we lived to tell the tale. Damon is standing beside me, "Remind me again, why did we decide to move to California?"

Turning the corner we hit the last display, Damon casually draped his arm around my shoulders – forgetting the low contact rule. A familiar voice called out, "Damon Salvatore. I didn't realize you were such a history buff."

Damon's body language immediately changing, I felt his body tense with his arm immediately dropping from my shoulders. Coming towards us was Carol Lockwood with a knowing smirk on her face. Bloody hell of all the places in LA, she had to be here today – she was going to be off in a nanosecond to inform Katherine of her findings today.

He glared at her, "Carol. What can I say it's always a pleasure to see you."

She eyes us over shrewdly, "Rudeness is never a virtue Damon. One I might suggest you get rid of considering your predicament."

"Vultures don't get my respect." Damon steered us away from her, but she was hot on our heels.

"Don't forget Katherine is never one to shy away from a scandal." She stops me gripping my elbow, "You are a very good Doctor Elena – it would be a shame to see your talents wasted."

Damon spins around angrily. "Get out of our way," he snarled between clenched teeth. "Elena has nothing to do with this. Do you hear me?"

"Just give Katherine what she wants and then it will all go away."

Damon grabs her roughly, "That bitch is not going to see a single dollar. So take your threats and shove them where the sun don't shine. I'm not going to be intimidated by Katherine Pierce."

Carol pulls away, rubbing her arm. "Oh you will pay. We have made sure of that Damon one way or another."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading &amp; those of you leaving the reviews :) thank you


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: _**_Sorry this has taken a little longer to update. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading &amp; for the reviewers - thank you :)_

The words echoed around in my head, my mind and body in shock at the sheer audacity that Katherine Pierce and The Lockwood's were forcing upon Damon and now perhaps me. Who the hell did they think they were? I sneaked a glance in Damon's direction - his hands were clenched tightly around the steering wheel, his knuckles white against the dark tanning of his skin. I felt the wheels on his BMW skid along the tarmac as we rounded a corner. I would say angry was an understatement, he was furious - his brow creased and his mouth set firmly in a tight line.

To be honest, our run in with Carol Lockwood had shaken me – I refused to let Damon know just how much, I knew he was already feeling guilty now that they were aware of my existence in his life. What exactly was Carol implying when she said, _'Wouldn't want your talents to be wasted.'_ Surely they were only bluffing right - in order to get Damon to do what they wanted?

I understood what Damon had been going through all these years - with these leeches who latched on and refused to let go, doing as they pleased with their threats and manipulations. I loathed them fiercely. I finally broke the silence, "Everything is going to be fine. I know it."

He glances over to me, incredulous. "Do you? How can you be so sure?"

Not having a valid response I shrug hopelessly. He continues, "I thought so. You know they can try and threaten me all they want. But if they want to mess with you – that is taking it to a whole other level."

For some reason, I didn't really believe they were going to come after me, their beef was with Damon. "I can take care of myself." The words were spoken but I'm not really sure if I believed them. Part of me wanted to leave this drama behind and start my life to start afresh - we could both do that couldn't we? Maybe we could ditch our real identities and become Miss Doe and Mr Smith running our own cafe in some far flung place. Mm probably not as easy to do that as it was in my head.

Damon grimaced. "You are wrong Elena. I know what they are capable of - I've been trying to get rid of them for years. Mr Lockwood is a very influential man in this city and has connections in just about every place you could think of."

"So? Does that me we need to bow to them? No." He didn't answer and I didn't probe any further. The rest of the car ride was in silence both of us lost in our own thoughts.

* * *

He finally drove through the gates into my apartment complex. "Wait here for a sec," he told me. Damon jumped out of the car, cautiously looking around at our surrounds before motioning to me that it was safe to go inside.

Tucked away inside in my private sanctuary, I grabbed a bottle of bourbon from the pantry - yes we were definitely in need of some of this, setting the glasses down on the coffee table. Damon moved away from his vantage point near the window to swipe the bottle away from me, a quizzical look on his handsome face, "I didn't take you for a bourbon kind of girl?"

"I'm not - but after today maybe I'll need some." I tried taking the bottle back from him, but he was not having it. I give up in defeat.

Laughing he said, "Here let me do it," filling our glasses to the top. I guzzled the liquid down but in the process burning my throat, leading me into a fit of coughing spasms. Damon's hands were immediately on my back rubbing it gently. "Sip it Elena - there is no rush."

Our eyes catch and we both knew he wasn't just talking about the drink. I could feel the blood rush to my face, they way my skin tingled from his touch with every stroke made against my back. Damon pulled me towards him placing me firmly on his lap, quite an intimate position to find ourselves in. "How are you feeling?" He asked staring into my dark eyes.

Unable to break away from his gaze I swallow nervously, was it time for me to deal with the consequences of my actions later? Instead of fighting what I wanted maybe I should just give into it. I knew I wanted him like no man I'd ever met before - something in me wasn't allowing me to jump off the ledge just yet. "Damon.. I.." I blush a deeper shade of red if that is even possible. "You know every second I spend with you, my resolve begins to weaken. I'm just not sure yet."

His eyes lit up in approval. "Elena Gilbert, you have my utter most respect. You could have kicked me to the kerb when you found out I had a crazy wife - but you didn't you were willing to hear me out."

I laughed, "You know I had considered doing just that."

He tilts my chin to look at me, "But you didn't. I think we both know there is something between us. What it is exactly I can't define right now. Just know this - I'll wait for you."

My heart starts pounding away wishing he would be just be quiet because if he said another word or even touched me, we would both find ourselves in my bed. He was that close to wearing me down. "You are a gentleman Dr. Salvatore."

"So does that mean I can still do this?" His lips eagerly catching mine, I could taste the bourbon on his lips, my mouth opened slightly for further exploration.

In the throes of our passion I could hear the ringing of a cell phone breaking the moment. Damon groaned against me as I pulled back slightly confused, before he kissed me again with his hand reaching for the phone in his pocket - scowling when he sees the caller id, "Katherine."

I untangle myself from his grip, perching myself into a sitting position on the sofa. Well didn't she have impeccable timing? What did she want now?

Damon swipes the accept button on his cell, "What do you want?" he asked bluntly. He listened half heartedly, placing his hand on my leg &amp; pulling me back towards him. "Katherine I don't have time for your games, how bout you just give it to me straight?"

I could hear her voice screeching down the phone line, "I want my $300k. And by the way, Carol told me that you and Doctor Gilbert looked quite cosy together today. You know not to mess with me and far I will go."

Damon bolted upright clearly agitated. "Listen to me you little bitch, you leave Elena out of this - do not involve her. I mean it by god Katherine."

Not liking what she had to say - he snarled, "Give me some time. I don't have that sort of cash just lying around." He ended the call and threw his phone down onto the sofa.

The walls felt like they were closing in on me, my head started to spin and feeling uneasy I made a feeble attempt at getting up from my seat - not getting very far. Feeling vulnerable I finally my voice – asking, "Are they going after me?"

Damon rushed towards me, sweeping me into his strong arms. "No sweetheart, she's calling my bluff. Katherine is smart she knows doing that is not going to achieve her desired result. Elena - I have to find out what she is up to and before she can fire up the process of taking me down."

I understand completely. "So where are you going to start?"

Determined he replied, "Chicago. I'm going to see if I can dig anything up, I believe the answer is there. She told me I had 4 days, otherwise my world is about to be turned inside out."

My heart sank knowing that I would miss him - even 1 hour was too long. He was going away to find out the truth, I only hoped that I wouldn't have the pleasure of running into either Katherine or Carol in his absence, because I'm sure I wouldn't have anything civil to say. His voice broke through my thoughts about missing him.

"You know you could always come with me?" He asked innocently with his blue puppy dog eyes encouraging me to say yes.

For a brief moment I consider it – us together alone in Chicago, chasing a lead that could take us anywhere. Days and nights spent together, working as a team for the greater good so to speak, built up tension I know would definitely come to a head. Then the reality sets in, I can't run off with him to Chicago - I have a job to do, patients to look after and most of all I didn't want the likes of Katherine or the Lockwood's knowing we were away together. "You know - I would really like to go with you, but I think it is for the best that we don't disappear together."

Damon looks disappointed, "Fair point. You know that I'll miss you right?" His hand reached over to pat my knee.

We stared at each other for a long time before he wrapped me up in his arms, safely inside where no-one had the power to touch us. "And you should know I'll miss you." I meant it - I knew I was losing myself to him.

"Is that so? Maybe that will make our reunion all the more important," he said, winking suggestively.

I moisten my lips quickly, I was done not wanting to wait anymore - I needed him like now. Placing my hands on his shoulders I circle them slowly. "Do you know what I really want?"

He leaned closer our lips just inches away. "I have a fair idea. Why don't you tell me?"

Smiling at him, I answer, "How about I show you instead." I draw my hands around his neck kissing him softly on the lips, the passion starting to burn our way through. He captures my lips hungrily drowning in the feelings we aroused in each other. Damon's hands were resting firmly on my hips pressed up against him. Tearing himself away for a second, "Elena - what are you doing to me? You make it quite difficult to ignore your sweet charms."

I stepped back from him, unabashed, his eyes following me hungrily burning with desire. I whisper huskily, "Well I think that time has come." I slither my skirt down to the ground, his gaze staring at my long shapely legs and upwards towards my black lacy underwear. I don't stop there my hands nervously unbuttoning my blouse as it fell to the floor. Damon captured me in his arms crushing me against his chest with a kiss so deeply intimate before picking me up and carrying me to the bedroom.

* * *

The night we spent together was pure bliss, Damon Salvatore was one hell of a lover - in fact I would say the best I'd ever had. Curled up against him in a state of total relaxation and sedation, his finger traced along my bare back and his lips dropping down to kiss the nape of my neck.

"Mm that's nice." I don't ever remember feeling so good, we seemed to be compatible in every facet of our lives - as though we were meant for each other. I never wanted these feelings to go away. If you could freeze some moments in time, this would be one of them. No-body else had the power to make me feel the way I did with Damon. I was drawn to him and he to me in some crazy out of this world way, unexplainable but real.

He rolls me over, "What's going through that pretty little head of yours? Are you happy as I feel?"

I run my hand up and down his bare arms, "You know I was just thinking that. You really do make me happy Damon."

He eyes me curiously. "Elena. You know I care about you, a lot." His lips softly kiss mine before the passion over come us once more.

Our goodbye scene the following morning - anyone would be fooled into thinking he was going away for months – becoming a long and drawn out process with lots of kisses, lingering looks and miss you's. It wasn't the best timing for him to be leaving LA, but what must be done, needs to be done.

"Call me when you land," I said, trying to close the door.

He stopped me. "I'll call you from the plane. Just in case anything happens, I want to hear my girlfriend's voice." He kissed me one final time before leaving me to my own devices.

So there it is, I was officially Damon Salvatore's woman and he was my man. Somehow the two of us had begun something I only hope would continue to grow and become even stronger. I allowed myself to break out into a small contented smile.

Time was my enemy though today, after Damon left I needed to get ready for work. I was feeling a little nervous, hard to describe but maybe something akin to trepidation. I don't know if that was because Damon and I were now lovers, who knows maybe it was just my intuition trying to tell me something about the events to come. Damon said he should be back in 3 days. I just hoped he found out what Katherine and Co were up to. I showered, noticing that his scent was still lingering on my skin. I wondered if I had that glow, you know sometimes you see it on people and can just tell they were brimming inside with happiness. Some of that dissipated slightly when changing into my work attire as I headed off towards the hospital. Today is going to be a good day I keep saying to myself on the journey in.

* * *

As soon as I entered the ward, I noticed immediately the nurse's station was quiet - Caroline was sitting surveying her computer screen. That was odd behaviour because she liked chattering and being in everyone's business. But not today, because no-one was talking or mingling only empty silence filling the corridors. I approached her nervously. "Good morning Caroline. Why is it so quiet, what is going on?"

She broke away from her screen, looking me up and down. "Dr. Gilbert. Did you enjoy your day off?"

Ok something is definitely off, Caroline usually has some snarky comment whenever I have a RDO and now she is being polite? Ignoring her, I asked instead - "Has something happened? I'm feeling a weird vibe, I don't know?"

Caroline puts her finger up to her lips to shush me, she looked around before dragging me down towards the staff room and luckily for us it empty.

Feeling distinctively uncomfortable - I plead, "What on earth happened?"

Caroline finally spoke, her eyes wide reliving the events. "Oh my god - you missed the drama yesterday. The whole hospital is on edge, everyone is coming in and doing their jobs - then getting the hell out of here." She quickly peeked down the corridor then turned her attention back on me. "I don't know the full details but I heard the board members are not happy. Something has them spooked."

My heart drops, "Why do you say that?"

"Because they marched in here and starting taking selected files out by the box load."

I didn't finish listening to her, instead I made a mad dash to my office - flinging the door wide open, I ran to the filing cabinet – my fingers shaking as I rummaged through, only to find it was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Trying to keep myself occupied was hard to do, when all I could feel was my hand shaking as my fingers flicked over the mountain of papers. It had already been several hours since I had arrived at work - I had felt like running out to Caroline the minute I suspected something was up, but I knew that I couldn't why? Because my gut feeling was that I had to be careful and the stress of the unknown was causing me to turn into a jelly like mess.

I thought about calling Damon, since we had now become lovers - that brings a whole new level of intimacy. But what do I really know? Nothing yet and besides he would be busy trying to catch out what Katherine had been up to in Chicago. I checked my watch - he said he would call me from the plane which would be due sometime soon.

Ok since I can't function properly right now - I believed my morning coffee fix was in dire need, so I wandered down to the staff room. A handful of people were standing around refusing to meet anyone's gazes, their guess as good as anyone else's about what was happening around here. Bounding towards the coffee machine I entered my order for a double cappuccino, as it hummed and hissed along I caught sight of the TV with the local entertainment news. Frowning when I noticed the name of the person being interviewed pop up - well aren't the Lockwood's a part of the A list. That's why Carol was at the museum the other day for a charity event. I turned away in disgust to take a sip of my coffee.

Sarah walked past me to the fridge. "Dr. Gilbert. Are you ok? You look annoyed?"

Sarah. I should have thought of her before - she always seemed to have an ear to the wall concerning any snippets of a scandal. She was well liked amongst the staff and I'm sure if anyone could suss the situation out it would be her. "Hi Sarah - did you just start your shift? My god, I had a day off yesterday and have come back to find this place has become almost convent like. What is with that?"

She stares at me blankly - I laughed, "C'mon don't tell me you haven't noticed it too?"

Ok maybe that was not something I should have said, Sarah may have not sensed the difference but I sure as hell had and I wasn't the only one - Caroline felt it too. Sarah looked around cautiously before answering, "I know. I feel like there are eyes watching my every move. Maybe they hacked into my face book or something." She grimaced, "Or are they monitoring my usage? Crap I'm in trouble then - do you know how many things I Google during the day?"

No. I doubt that is what they were up to at all - this was much more than simply monitoring their employee's internet activities. "Sarah I'm sure that isn't what they are doing - but who knows?" I lowered my voice, "But listen if you here any whispers about what they are doing and where - can you please let me know?"

Sarah beamed proudly like the teacher's pet who has been assigned a special task that only she could do. "Sure I can do that. You will be the first to know Dr. Gilbert."

"Thanks. Now I have a consult to go to if anyone is looking for me."

Collecting the file from the nurse's station I quickly read over the notes - _Fractured arm not healing after 2 counts of failed casters. Suggest surgery. Assigned: Dr. Gilbert._

I headed towards the consult room - past the room that virtually saved mine and Damon's lives when the quake hit. A flurry of trades men were busy trying to restore the room and were hard at work. I continued straight past refusing to look back as I couldn't bear the thought of being reminded just how close we came to losing our lives.

My new patient was already seated at the desk - I walked in saying loudly, "Good Morning, I'm Dr Gilbert. How are we today?" I quickly slither into my chair opposite them. Sitting quietly was a dark haired woman with a child aged 6. I looked at the notes, ok so this must be Jo the mother and her daughter Liv.

The woman smiled. "Thank you Dr. Do you know what a refreshing change it is to come to an appointment and for it to be running on time?"

What a nice woman I thought and I was glad I had been running on time this morning. "You know what? I hate waiting too - so I always try to do my best. Now I see you are considering surgery for your daughter's arm that is not healing?"

We are interrupted when the door opened and a short man with light curly hair knocked and entered, standing halfway between us and the door. I looked towards Jo, assuming maybe this was her husband. "Is this your other half?" She shook her head. Turning my attention back to the stranger I said, "This is a private consult. You need to leave immediately."

He crossed his arms. "I have been instructed to remain in all further consults from this time on." Walking towards me he gave me a letter which I quickly read, shoving it back at him I smiled at Jo who was watching us concern plastered on her face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

I needed to smooth this over. "No not at all. Mr Tanner is part of an induction program at the hospital, here to observe Jo."

She accepted my white lie and we continued on and finally settling on a surgery date for Liv.

Once Jo had left the room I cornered Mr Tanner before he had time to escape. "So what gives? They feel the need to send a babysitter into my consult?" I could feel my heart pumping with adrenaline and the blood rushing to my face.

He shrugged. "I take orders from above. If it makes you feel any better I doubt you are the only one."

"Why? What is this about?"

"I'm not privy to that information maam. Excuse me but I need to move on now." He left with me with more questions that I needed answers for.

* * *

I retreated back to my office when I felt my cell vibrating - I forgot Damon was going to be calling. I quickly fished it out of my pocket amongst my access keys, thermometer and other items to answer on the 6th ring. "Hello?"

Damon's voice is on the other end. "Hi baby. You miss me yet?"

Shutting my door I leaned back against it, hearing his familiar voice made me feel a thousand times better - too bad he was 35,000 feet up in the air because I would much rather him be here in the flesh. "Damon I'm so glad you called. I missed you as soon as you left this morning. Where are you?"

"I'm in the air, due in Chicago in about an hour - the captain just announced there is a blizzard over the city so it may take a little longer to land. So beautiful if you miss me are you sure you don't want to come and join me?"

I sighed oh how easy that would be. "You know I can't - so you will need to keep yourself busy and dig up some dirt on Katherine."

"I'm on it Elena - I don't have much time. So what has your day been like so far? What are you wearing more importantly?"

Hesitating briefly this was my chance, should I tell him in at this point in time what was happening? Even when I really had no idea? No - he needed to focus on finding info on Katherine. So I decided to keep quiet for now. "Not much, the usual after having the day off."

"A doctor's day is always busy Elena, you are selling yourself short. I dread to think of the pile of work I will have when I get back." The phone line started to cut out and crackle making it hard to understand him.

All I think I heard was he had to go and he would talk to me soon. "Damon? The line is not clear I can't make out anything else. Call me when you are in Chicago." The line went dead so I tossed my phone onto the desk.

I leant back into my chair when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in," I snapped in annoyance. I never seemed to have a spare second to recoup myself - there was always someone or something needing attention.

Sarah stuck her head in, "Do you have a sec?"

I waved her in. "Can you please shut the door behind you?"

She plonked herself down into the chair opposite me - I was hopeful she had some news. "So have you heard anything?"

Sarah tapped the edge of my desk with her pen, "I'm not sure. But what I heard is that something is happening on level 8. There is a lot of activity."

Scenarios ran through my head - level 8 is where the admin and board members were located. So what if the files had been taken up there for archiving? What I really needed to do was get up there and see for myself. And I had just come up with a plan on the how. "Can you please contact the staff liaison officer? I want to speak with them about an issue which transpired in my consult today."

Jotting it down on a piece of notepad, she said, "Sure I will arrange that for you. Anything else you need?"

"No. Thank you." I needed an appointment as fast as I could. Hopefully there was not a pile of disgruntled employees lining up to speak with the liaison officer. The way things stood - I'm guessing it was certainly going to heading in that direction pretty soon.

Not long after I received an email advising that my appointment to see Meredith Fell was this afternoon at two o'clock. I felt relieved, very soon I would have a better idea on what was going on.

I let my thoughts drift to something happier - Damon. Within this craziness I hadn't had time to slow down and reflect on the change in our relationship. Just a short time ago I was alone and waiting for the man of my dreams to sweep me off my feet. And he did albeit in unusual circumstances which could bring people closer together and in our case it certainly had. Neither of us knew where it was heading but if I was honest with myself it was certainly possible I was falling hard for that handsome blue eyed man. He would be a free in no time at all - his divorce will be finalised and be rid of the clutches of Katherine Pierce. I flushed remembering events from last night, they way he touched me - so tender and loving. The warmth of his body against mine as I lay wrapped up in his arms and his refusal to let me go, it's a wonder we got any sleep at all. I was a lucky woman to have Damon Salvatore come into my life. Something came to mind as I hurriedly left work ensuring that I had enough time to be back for my meeting.

* * *

Destino's cafe was a former shell of the place it once had been. I'm not even sure it was open for business as the windows were still shuttered down and no patrons were coming or going. Peering through the glass door I noticed a dark shadow sitting at the counter. Pushing the door open I went inside - instead of being greeted with the smells of pasta sauce bubbling away or freshly brewed coffee, only the stench of mouldy dampness filled my nostrils. There was dust covered on just about every part of empty space amongst the carnage, the ceiling dangling down dangerously and the kitchen was cordoned off with taupe to catch the water dripping from the hole in the ceiling. I walked to the counter my footsteps crunching down against the debris - Giuseppe whipped around on the stool, smiling when he saw me.

"Elena my dear girl, how good to see you."

I gave him a hug, he looked like he was in need of one. Was it just me or did he appear to have aged considerably since the earthquake? "Oh Giuseppe, what happened? Why are there no repairs being made?"

Giuseppe slumped in his stool, sighing in defeat. "Look around - this place is ruined. I'm shutting up shop. I'm here to salvage what I can."

"What? Why can't it be rebuilt?" I felt terrible for him, to lose everything and the one thing that still gave him joy.

He shook his head sadly. "My building insurance lapsed when the quake hit - so I was not covered. I can't afford the repairs. My poor wife would be turning in her grave at my stupidity."

"I am so sorry Giuseppe. I know how much this place meant to you. What are you going to do now?"

His voice broke, "I have been in this country a long time Elena, it was my home and I have made many friends. But now - there is nothing left for me here. I have no choice but to head back to the old country. Please if you are ever in Italy come and look me up - I'll ensure you get treated to some authentic Italian hospitality."

I told him I would definitely take him up on that and said my goodbyes. He asked, "My friend who is also a Doctor - Damon, you remember he was also here that day? Would you kindly do me a favour and please tell him I said goodbye? My offer is always open to him too. Look after yourself dear."

The door shut behind me for the last time. I didn't understand the need to visit, I wanted to ensure Giuseppe was ok, but another reason dragged me to the place where Damon &amp; I met. I don't know - maybe I thought that we would go back there someday to enjoy a romantic date and relive our first meeting. Alas that was not to be.

* * *

Two o'clock rolled around, armed with my notebook I headed up the elevators to the 8th floor. I hadn't been up here for quite some time. Instead of hard floors stained with years of dirt there was carpet and most noticeable the lack of that hospital stench we had to endure below. I headed to the reception desk. "Dr. Gilbert."

She told me to take a seat. Just as I was about to sit down I saw a familiar face. He noticed me too, "Dr. Gilbert...The next up and coming Doctor at St Eloise."

I smiled shyly. He was too nice. "Hi Doctor Saltzman. You escaped from the ward?"

He smirked. "Got to take my breaks anywhere I can get them. So what brings you here?"

Alaric was good natured, he really cared and he wasn't just asking to be polite. "Oh just a little grievance I need to get off my chest."

"Anything you want to run past me before you unload?"

Why was he here? Were they behaving the same way towards him? I would find it highly unlikely due to his stellar reputation. "I'm not sure but have you noticed the strange vibe around here lately?"

Alaric nodded in agreement. "I have. And I can only think of one reason why - a big fat law suit. Why else would they be dredging through those files?"

We were interrupted by the Meredith Fell calling out my name. Alaric said, "Good luck," quickly disappearing down the corridor.

Standing unsteadily with Alaric's words floating through my head I walked into the room - it felt something like I would expect when you went to visit a counsellor. The walls were painted a deep shade of green, with dark wooden furniture tastefully decorated in an old style type of way. A round clock on the wall chimed loudly indicating the hour was up. Meredith directed me to take a seat in the armchair. I sat down, maybe some people did come in here to spill their grievances and perhaps even shed a few tears.

Meredith smiled warmly. "Dr. Gilbert please let me explain. Whatever is said in this room - is in total confidence. You are free to say whatever you like."

Ok well that was good to know. I could bitch and moan to my heart's content and nobody would be the wiser. "I'm sorry - I've never had to do this before. I'm not happy about an incident which occurred today."

She jotted something down on a notebook. "Fire away."

I deliberated whether to get straight to the point, in the end deciding that was the best way to go. "I've worked here for awhile and from what I know - I'm considered to be a good doctor. So why do they feel the need to send an observer into one of my consults?"

Her hand stopped writing her notes to glance up at me. "Don't take offence. I know it may seem that way. The hospital is under a bit of pressure."

Finally I was getting somewhere now I just had to dig a litter deeper. "Well they had better have a good reason because I don't like feeling as though I can't be trusted to do my job - my records prove otherwise."

"I understand your frustration, I don't doubt that. What information I am privy to - is that the board members are sourcing flagged files for potential malpractice suits."

Alaric was right, so who were they investigating?

She logged into her computer. "I noticed they took a couple of your files?"

"Yes that is correct." Still nothing was registering with me, so they took some files big deal.

"Unfortunately I can't do much for you. You will be hearing from the review board - should they find any irregularities."

"Is someone trying to sue negligence on me?" I asked bluntly.

Meredith answered me carefully, "If everything is above board in the file notes - there should be nothing of concern for you to worry over. You know how these things go, if a complaint is made the matter needs to be looked into Elena."

What the hell was this - some sort of joke? I muttered, "Yes I'm quite aware of the protocols. I'm just a little confused because I know everything was above board. Thank you for seeing me anyway Meredith."

I left her office in bewilderment, slowly walking past the open offices when the thought hit me like a lead balloon. There was an inconsistency in that file written by one of the nurses - the one I had forgotten to bring up with a senior staffer at the time, after stumbling across it. I could kick myself for being so careless as to not following up on that. The gnawing feeling grated away at me and I knew the threat to both mine and Damon's lively hoods was about to become a reality - Tyler Lockwood's case was coming back at us full throttle.

**_A/N: _**_Thank you for reading. And those of course who leave your reviews :) thanks. This story is drawing to a close - most likely by Chap 12, so hopefully I will be updating weekly if time permits._


	9. Chapter 9

The half empty bottle slipped from my hands spilling onto the beige patterned rug beneath my feet, with red sloshes of wine splattering everywhere. Cursing profusely I ran to fetch a towel to mop this damn mess up. It didn't matter how hard I tried nothing was going to lift the stains, it was ruined forever. A distant memory ran through my mind – the time Bonnie and I headed down to Tijuana, Mexico during the summer break, so young and carefree back then. Bonnie had the bargaining tools to snag the deal of the day from one of hawkers and off we went with the rug underneath my arm. I sighed, tossing the rug into to the corner of the room with my body slumping against the sofa, it wasn't about the rug. Damon and I were involved in something out of our control – with huge ramifications that could change our lives forever.

I checked my cell – no missed calls, so I dialled Damon's number again – voicemail. "You need to answer your phone, please call me as soon as possible," I stated calmly, even though inside I was torn because I needed direction to get us both out of this mess. Who could I turn too and trust them completely? Bonnie! Of course, she was my best friend in the world.

"Elena? What time is it? Is everything ok?" She asked, sounding slightly confused and perhaps still half asleep.

"Oh Bonnie. I don't know what to do."

Bonnie's voice immediately perked up. "What's going on? You sound terrible?"

"The hospital.. They are, they will. Oh my god it is all one big lie..." I gasped down the phone line. I stopped when I realized I was making no sense.

"Whoa. Slow down and start from the beginning?"

I took a couple of deep gulps to compose myself. Only then did I realise the stupidity of my call, what was Bonnie going to do for me? I needed someone here in LA. "I'm so sorry.. Go back to sleep."

Bonnie wasn't having a bar of it. "Elena Gilbert. No. You tell me right now, what on earth are you talking about?"

Part of me regretted calling her, because now I had put her into a tailspin of worry and I knew she wouldn't be able to rest until she knew what was going on. Once I had formulated a plan, I promised myself I would fill her in. "Trust me Bonnie, I will tell you everything soon. Please don't worry, I will speak with you soon. Sorry for waking you," ending the call.

Tossing and turning I glanced at my bed side clock two o'clock in the morning, sleep was obviously not going to be on the agenda. But how could I when there was something this big looming over both of us? Damon's words haunting me, _The Lockwood's are influential people, with ties to everywhere you can think of._

Was it possible this was all their doing? Did they really have a reach that deep, with hospital staff willing and able to fudge legal documentation when they asked? Of course they were – because this right here was their backup policy. Damon would never hand over the money willingly – but they have other plans which involved a malpractice case for negligence. A win all round for Katherine and Co.

How I wished Damon was here, his strong arms wrapped around me and his assuring voice telling me it was going to be ok. But he wasn't because right now he was stuck in Chicago in the midst of one the worst blizzards in years. What was I supposed to do in the meantime? I had to take some action immediately with the help from someone inside the hospital system. What about Dr. Saltzman, Damon's friend? Maybe he was my first and only chance.

* * *

My alarm beeped at six in the morning, getting out of bed my legs felt heavy and stifling a few yawns I got myself together and drove into work. The nurses' station was unmanned as I hurriedly scurried past, like a thief in the night I was safely inside my own office. I opened the blinds allowing the natural light to flood in, not that there was much sunshine – only grey and cloudy skies looming overhead.

Like a woman on a mission, I searched through the internal directory until I found Dr. Saltzman's extension. In my haste I knocked my handbag off my desk spilling its contents onto the floor. I bent down to gather my personal belongings when I saw my cell flashing – finally Damon! "Why have you not answered before now?" I ground out.

The other end of the line crackled. "Elena? Sorry babe, can you hear me? This blizzard in Chicago – it has been causing havoc. I have been busy piecing things together – hot on the trail of Katherine's life of destruction."

Hoping he would hear me over the bad line quality, I said loudly, "I need to tell you.. There is something going down at work. Is your indemnity insurance up to date?"

"Insurance? Yes I think so? I would need to ask my office assistant to check my policy. What is going on Elena?"

I frowned, he didn't sound too concerned, that was good right? "Tyler Lockwood's case, his parents have made a formal complaint. The review board will be investigating, I'm worried Damon."

"Is that all? Trust me Elena, there is nothing to worry about. You were there, and we both know everything was done by the book. They can't touch us ok?"

"Have you found out any info on Katherine?" I asked. Please say yes, I silently prayed.

"Listen, I'm on the right track. There has been a meeting has been set up with some girl who was friends with Katherine, I'll be meeting her later today. So don't fret, I'll speak with you then Elena."

Things were moving too slowly in Chicago, I was going to have to take matters into my own hands. "Damon – you need to hurry. Please come back to Los Angeles soon, I need you." I felt my heart skip a few beats, he had me in a way no man had ever come close to before.

The line was silent for a second, before he said softly, "I miss you too baby. I hope to get back on a flight early tonight. Don't worry about a thing beautiful lady, we are going to be ok."

"Ok, please stay safe. I'll be waiting for you."

After the call with Damon, I buzzed Alaric's number – after several unanswered rings it went through to his voicemail. Feeling somewhat nervous, I stuttered, "Hi Doctor Saltzman - um could you please call Dr. Gilbert from the paediatric ward, extension 4008, thanks."

I glanced over at one of the lever arch files on the bookcase, racing towards it I flicked through until I found a copy of my insurance policy - valid through to 2016. I breathed a sigh of relief – I was fine, but what about Damon's? I couldn't just ring his office assistant and ask her outright could I? I needed to find out where his stood, and from what I did know, it was hospital policy for all employees to use the same insurer. Without a second thought I called them.

A chirpy woman answered the phone. "Good morning - Insurance Med. How can help with your enquiry today?"

"Yes hello. Can you please tell me if an indemnity policy is currently valid?"

She tapped away on her keyboard. "Sure. I just require a few details from you. Can I have the name of policy holder &amp; number please?"

"Dr. Damon Salvatore. Registration #88221."

She stopped tapping. "Right – obviously you are not him, what is your relation to Dr. Salvatore please?"

Shit! I needed to think of something fast otherwise she was going to get suspicious and call me out. The word came flying out of my mouth, "Wife."

"Thank you Mrs Salvatore, please bear with me."

Silently relieved the woman believed my white lie, I wished that she would hurry up so I could the information that I needed.

"Right, here he is. Can you please give me the password on the account? Then I can release the information."

A blank wall hit me, I was stuck and I might as well hang up now. Just as I was about to put the receiver down, I said lightly, "Bourbon."

"Thank you. Now let's see. Please tell your husband he needs to contact us urgently because he does not have valid insurance cover."

"Yes, I will ensure he is in touch with you soon. Thank you."

My fist pounded down on my desk, why oh why would he allow his insurance to lasp? Didn't he know how important it was? Jesus Christ he was in trouble if the Lockwood's won their case. They were onto him big time and I wouldn't allow that to happen, I didn't care what I had to do fight fire with fire, just leave him the hell alone.

* * *

I walked into my final patient's room for the day, miss Amelia Johnson, a 10 year old girl – who had been in and out of hospital since I could remember. Her parents were her pillar of strength, and my patient – well Amelia she was always a bright spark. I smiled at them, "Good morning - how are we today?"

"Hello Dr. Gilbert," Amelia chimed out. "You look pretty."

I patted her hand. "Thanks. You know maybe I should come visit you more often. How are you feeling?"

She looked towards her parents, then back to me. "I feel like all the other times. Am I going to get better soon?"

Her file was in my hands, glancing through the notes I answered, "In my opinion and with more time I believe that yes you will. I'm sorry I can't be any more definite Amelia as to when."

"Thank you Dr. Gilbert. We appreciate everything you do for us." Amelia's parents replied.

Smiling proudly I said, "I love being a doctor, because I get to help people like you. Keep your chin up young lady ok?" I closed the door quietly behind me.

Back in my office I could see the red flashing from the telephone, I had voicemail. Quickly dialling my pin, I listened intently – Alaric's message stating he was free from about 12.00pm and could squeeze me in. Checking the time I saw the numbers stare back at me, 11.55am. Crap I needed to hurry, grabbing my bag I hurtled down the corridor, not even stopping when I noticed Caroline at the station.

"You off somewhere?" She called after me.

"I won't be long," I answered her, wishing the elevator doors to open. Feeling nervous I shoved my hands into my coat pocket to stop me from wringing them together, what seemed like forever the silver doors finally opened and I was on my way.

I asked the desk attendant directions to Alaric's office, she told me down the corridor, take a right with his office located at the end. I stopped outside his door, wondering how on earth I was going to explain things to him? Would he even want to help me out? Who knows, maybe they could get to him too, was anyone really safe? I stepped forward when he noticed me standing uncertainly in the doorway.

"Dr. Gilbert – please come on in. I don't bite."

His office had an amazing view – full 360 degree of LA with the most famous sign in the world blaringly obvious. Alaric's desk was surprisingly tidy, no piles of messy papers nor random files lying around, everything was in its place. He motioned for me to sit down. "I really appreciate you seeing me Dr. Saltzman."

Alaric waved his hand, "Please – call me Alaric or better yet just good old Rick will do. Are you comfortable with that?"

I felt instantly at ease with him and I knew I had come to the right place. "If that is what you prefer Rick. Then you can call me Elena, do we have a deal?"

He chuckled, "Ok done. Now what can I do for you?"

This was going better than I had expected, it was now or never – here goes. "I have a question to ask, how much of a friend are you to Damon?"

Rick answered immediately. "Damon? He is one of my closest buddies and has been for some time." He fell silent, "What is this about Elena?"

I nodded. "Ok well then, I need your help. Damon needs your help." From there the words tumbled from my mouth. What a relief it was to get all this off my chest, it wasn't just Damon and I anymore.

He listened in disbelief. "Elena. I had no freaking idea, my god what a mess. Can I ask why you are so involved?"

I looked him squarely in the eye, finally admitting the truth out loud. "I'm in love with him..."

The silence grew between us and the feeling that I had somehow failed in my bid to get him onside continued to grow. It was a big ask but if he was the friend he said he was, would he help me to back Damon up?

Rick finally smiled. "Damon is a lucky man to have a woman like you in his life. I'm in. What do you want me to do?"

Feeling more confident now that I had found an ally, I said, "Well I have an idea, and because time is something we do not have - it needs to be played out today. So let's get this set in motion shall we?"

* * *

Why did it feel as though today had dragged on for way too long? The sound of a slamming door had me jumping out of my seat and the loud crashing of a steel trolley startling me, like any minute waiting for the final penny to drop. I checked my watch close to 4.00pm, not much longer and I could get out of here. I was overdue for my break, heading off towards the staff room, I noticed Caroline huddled over near the water cooler speaking with and unknown woman – obviously I was the topic of their conversation, for as soon as I walked in they both stopped mid sentence. I looked at them pointedly, until they both averted their gazes. I waited for the machine to whizz up my flat white.

All of a sudden I felt a tugging at my sleeve, and Caroline hissing in my ear. "Why didn't you tell me?"

What did she mean? Tell her what? Had word got out that quickly? Mustering for control I asked calmly, "Sorry? What are you talking about?"

"Elena! They took one of your files, they are investigating you." She frowned at me. "Why didn't you say anything? Are you nervous? You should have nothing to worry about right?"

That was good - nobody had found out yet. "Listen Caroline, I can't really talk about it ok. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I waved her off as I headed out the door – my day was well and truly over.

Not wanting to go straight home, I drove around aimlessly until I had an idea of where I was headed to, our beach well the one which Damon and I had learnt how to surf. On a day like today – with dark ominous clouds, the wind blowing a gale and a splattering of rain forming a misty like scene over the ocean, I watched the huge waves roll in. I could make out a few surfers crazy enough to be out there today, showing no fear. I was stuck in the position of either having done the most stupidest or the bravest thing I have ever done, knowing the consequences of my actions were going to lead me down an unknown path. But if you loved someone, what would you do to protect them from evil? If you had an opportunity to undo the wrongs, would you do it? It was a question worth asking because it was a situation I had now found myself in, I doubt I would have done it for anyone else.

My cell buzzed – Damon. He was all that mattered right now. I knew as soon as I laid eyes on him, I was never going to let him go again. "Thank god Damon. Where are you?"

"LAX – I'm back baby. I'll be at yours in a couple of hours. I'm thirsty for a drink and more than a few kisses from my girl."

"I'm so glad you are home - I really have missed you."

I could hear the smile in his voice when he replied, "That's what I like to hear. And I missed you - so that makes for an interesting reunion don't you think?"

"Mm that is entirely possibly. I can't wait to see you."

"On my way - see you soon gorgeous."

By the time I drove home, I had less than 30 minutes to jump in the shower, wash my hair, shave my legs and put on a touch of mascara and lip gloss. I gave my hair a quick brush, pulled on a pair of skinny leg jeans and a red off the shoulder top. I slipped my feet into a pair of flats and I was set.

Feeling the butterflies swirl around my stomach, as though we were having our first date, I tried some distracting methods – none of which were working. Fiddling with the radio channels, most with mushy love songs playing, no definitely too corny, I kept searching – too much rock, too much country, stopping when I found the latest top 50 countdown. Perfect. I placed two empty glasses down on the table, and a bowl of pistachios.

The intercom buzzed and buzzed relentlessly. I smiled happily. Damon was in a hurry to see me. I flung the door open - there he was lounging in my doorway, his hair falling in his eyes with his lips curving into a happy grin. His black leather jacket hugged his broad shoulders, and dark jeans that looked well worn, a small suitcase was discarded on the floor by his feet.

Our eyes met, I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I felt his gaze intensify staring at my lips – without words he pulled me closer hungrily fusing his mouth to mine. My arms automatically wrapped around his waist pulling him against me. The kiss deepened, neither one of us wanting to part he walked me backwards into the living room - kicking the front door shut with his foot.

Our bodies lying entwined on the sofa, I revelled in the closeness to him. God I had missed this even though it had only been a few days. His pure presence had an immediate calming effect on me, and I knew it was going to be ok. His lips left mine to trail a light path of kisses down my neck, I shivered in delight.

Damon popped his head up slightly, murmuring against my neck, "Do you know how much I missed you?" His left hand traced along my shoulders slowly, his fingers sweeping across the top of my exposed skin pausing before dipping his head again.

Feeling my body respond with need, I placed my hands on either side of his face, making him look at me. "I know, I've missed you like crazy. But there is something I need to tell you first."

His eyes flickered back and forth between mine and I started to lose my resolve, maybe it could wait until tomorrow. Why ruin the moment? In the end I didn't have to, Damon made the choice for me. "Elena, whatever it is can wait." Pulling me to my feet, he kissed me again before I could protest. Taking me by the hand we headed towards the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

My kitchen was being tested as I tried the art of multitasking, cooking breakfast for Damon. So last night had been a complete write off, because I hadn't had a chance to talk with him – how could I? When he gathered me into his arms, and planted soft kisses against my lips, distracting me from anything but the feelings he induced inside of me.

Using a spatula I swirled the creamy eggs around in the pan, adding a dash of salt and pepper. The bacon was under the grill, along with the thick pieces of toast.

"Something smells good," he said. I turned towards him, noting his glorious hair dishevelled, and his bare chest glistening with beads of sweat. I flushed remembering our night, and more recently this morning together. I quickly diverted my attention away from him and back to the eggs.

"Coffee is there," I smiled, pointing over to the counter. How was I supposed to concentrate, he could at least get dressed? His mere presence was enough to fill me with longing, to forget about the rest of the world with all the problems that came with it.

Damon wrapped his arms around my waist, planting a kiss on my lips. "Good morning. You look extremely sexy, I like it."

"You are not too bad on the eyes either. Now give me a sec and breakfast will be served."

Detangling myself from his embrace, I took the plates and headed towards the table – Damon followed me. We sat down in silence, after a few mouthfuls, we caught up with his adventures in Chicago. He put his knife and fork down. "So that friend of Katherine's – she told me an interesting story."

"Really? Do you believe her?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yes and no. The information she gave me, I need to look into it."

"So what did she say?" I asked.

"Well if it's true, it explains Katherine's desperation for the money."

I raised my eyebrows, doubtful that any information to do with Katherine and her posse would be trustworthy. "Oh come on. She told you a bunch of lies. Why was she so keen on divulging Katherine's secrets anyway?" I also wondered quietly how he managed to get the friend to talk – considering this was so hush hush, what did Damon do? I felt a sudden stab of jealousy tug at my heart.

He stared at me. "You seem annoyed – what gives?"

I broke away from his gaze, instead staring down at my plate. "What exactly did you do, to get this woman to tell you her story?" The anxiety over his answer was thudding away somewhere inside my chest, as I waited for his reaction.

Damon seemingly amused, answered, "Are you jealous Dr. Gilbert? Don't you know by now, I only have eyes for you? I thought it was pretty clear just how much last night, now if you want a repeat performance – I'll happily oblige." He raised his eyebrows, "The friend was pissed Katherine screwed her over, promising her something and never delivering."

My heart slowed down to a much more comfortable pace, I was being silly. "Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. Please go on."

His voice was serious again. "We know Katherine lived in Bulgaria, and her mother was determined for her to marry me and live freely in the USA for a green card. What she didn't know was Katherine's child, her grandchild was left behind."

The fork dropped from my hand, hitting the table with a loud clatter. Shooting him a scathing look, I asked, "Whose child?"

"No – not mine, get that idea out of your head. I was told – her daughter Nadia was conceived by one of her jilted lovers, someone called Elijah. The rumours are that he was a hard and abusive man – and Katherine didn't want knowing she was pregnant with his child. They eventually split along time before the baby was born, with Elijah none the wiser."

Damon paused, making sure I still had his attention before continuing. "Katherine obviously kept her mother in the dark too, hence her continuation of plotting the 'marriage' between us. Katherine jumped at the opportunity to flee the country and from the threat that one day, Elijah would learn the truth. If he knew what she had kept from him, she would suffer; along with an innocent child. She left Nadia in the care of relatives – a young couple, and childless who she knew would look after as their own. Katherine desperate to see them again; formulated her plan to bring the three of them into America, illegally – that was the only way it could be done, with no questions asked."

Unbelievable if true… "Katherine? She has a child?" I asked again. "What I don't understand is why the need to blackmail you? I'm sure the Lockwood's have lots of money – why didn't she ask them?"

"I told you the Lockwood's were unscrupulous, but they would do anything to protect one of their own. The couple in Bulgaria caring for Nadia, they are closely related to Carol; throw Katherine into the mix and she fits into the family tree somewhere too. They have money Elena, but how were they going to declare where large amounts of funds were disappearing to? They had to be accountable for every cent, caused by all the shady deals made in the past. They had the taxation office watching them closely, waiting to pounce. They are smart people – they know how to keep their noses clean."

Damon stood to stretch his legs. "Katherine can be a manipulative bitch; I can see why she resorted to those levels, for a child she hasn't seen in over 5 years. The love of a mother, you can never underestimate that."

I absorbed the information – Katherine's bid to reunite with her daughter, and the girl's temporary parents? Katherine who left everything behind to start afresh was now seeking her redemption and forgiveness. I couldn't comprehend being in that position – I would never leave a child I called my own without me, and I wouldn't go to the extremes of destroying other people's lives for my own personal gain. Glaring towards Damon, not liking the compassionate tone in his voice – I retorted, "So that excuses what she has done? Christ she was all out for ruining our lives, have you forgotten that?"

He flinched. "Of course not, being married to that woman has been my worst nightmare. Today I'm going to be putting an end to it. Katherine's scheme is finished, we win."

I got up and walked to the kitchen, tossing my plate into the sink. We win, but what had I lost? I turned around to find him studying me closely. "There is something I need to tell you."

Damon crossed his arms over his chest. "Ok – shoot. I know you wanted to tell me last night, but I had other ideas. Tell me?"

"Why wasn't your insurance up to date? That right there is trouble waiting to happen, considering the jobs we are employed to do."

He looked confused, and I was angry now – that it was all too late. "What happened whilst I was gone? I told you, we had nothing to worry about," he said.

The silence was palpable. I don't know why I couldn't open my mouth and get the words out; my tongue was sewn shut and lips sealed from uttering a sound. The tone from Damon's cell phone rang inside the bedroom. He said, "Do you have something to tell me? Otherwise I need to take that call."

I waved him off. "Go answer the phone."

Damon hesitated, then spun around quickly disappearing to my room. I filled the sink with warm soapy water; it was time to clear this kitchen mess. My hand nervously knocked over a coffee cup, with brown liquid spilling all over me. Flinging my dirty clothes into the laundry room hamper, I wrapped a towel around myself, and headed towards the bathroom.

Sometime later Damon knocked on the door. "Come in," I called.

He pushed the door open, smiling from ear to ear. "That was my lawyer. I'm meeting him this morning. All this mess is going to be over soon."

Ignoring him, I tugged the brush through my wet hair. He stepped forward placing his hands over my shoulders, asking, "So what did you need to tell me?"

We stared at each other in the mirror, I wasn't angry with him – how could he face my wrath when he was not the cause? I had choices and I made them; soon I would learn my fate. "I will tell you everything, I promise. Please go and do what you need to do. Call me later ok?"

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. His hands cupped my face and leant down to kiss my lips. "Thanks for breakfast. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Glancing around my study I stopped at the photo on the wall of my graduation day. What a joyous occasion, I had made it through with flying colors. Ever since I was a little girl; I knew I always wanted to become a doctor, to help people who needed it – my ultimate dream coming to life. My eyes flickered to my medical degree framed and sitting proudly on the desk; realizing the gravity of my situation I felt the warm tears slip down my cheeks, tasting the salty residue upon my lips.

This time it was different as I walked through St Eloise. Anxiety gripped me – noticing the whispers being made behind my back and the disapproving looks. I straightened my spine. The receptionist greeted me, "Please take a seat Dr. Gilbert."

I sat down on one of the hard chairs. My mind drifting back to the last time I was up here.

_"What are you doing? This room has restricted access." _

_Sweating profusely I could feel my blouse clinging to my body, leaving a pool of dampness across my back._

_I was done, caught red handed at the desk with Tyler Lockwood's file open in front of me. The rewritten nurses notes I had forged slipped in and the old ones stuffed into my bag, hoping to never see the light of day again. _

_Alaric and I thought we had it covered, his flirty distraction attempts with the claims manager, so I had the opportunity to sneak into the room. We thought it was a one person/per file job – what we hadn't counted on was the fact the hospital had put on extra staff to help clear the backlog of files; running around doing all the mundane tasks such as photocopying._

_A young woman with short blonde hair stared at me from the doorway. "I'll ask you again. What are you doing?"_

_I knew I was in serious trouble. "I'm doing what's right. Now what are you going to do about that?" I asked defiantly. _

"Dr. Gilbert? They are ready for you now."

I stood mustering every inch of courage heading towards the room that held my fate. My hand smoothed down my black skirt skimming just above my knees, a white crisp blouse freshly ironed and a tailored black jacket. One of the security guards opened the door, walking into the room – three people were seated before me. A younger man told me sit down on the left, sliding into the cream chair I waited for the hearing to begin.

"Dr. Gilbert. Do you understand why you are here?"

I answered clearly, "Yes sir."

Liam Davis, who also happened to be Head of the disciplinary board, asked, "Is there anything you want to say before we begin Miss Gilbert?"

Yes – I wanted to shout in their faces how corrupt this place was that people with power could force staff members to subdue the truth, dragging down the innocent and leaving their careers in tatters. I glared at those seated before me. "I'm not going to bore you with the truth, it's not worth it. You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Dr. Gilbert – do you understand the claims made against you?"

I nodded. Just hurry up and get it over with I say.

"Dr. Gilbert in relation to Tyler Lockwood's case, currently under review for a malpractice claim. You were caught in the office with the file. It was noted at the time, and upon inspection of the contents of your bag – the original file notes removed with the assumption being your intention to destroy. Furthermore, you also replaced these stolen documents with a forged copy of the surgery notes."

All pairs of eyes were staring at me. I knew what they were thinking, how could a doctor who had a bright future do such a thing?

"We have taken into account your stellar reputation since working here at St Eloise. You have no prior complaints regarding your conduct, in fact Doctor Gilbert – by all accords from fellow colleagues and patients, there has been nothing but praise for you work. We cannot condone your behaviour, with our unanimous conclusion being – your immediate termination from the position as paediatric surgeon. Furthermore you will also face a two year ban, commencing today. Your medical license will be revoked, and you will need to ask for reinstatement in the future – should you wish to return to medicine. Is this clear?"

Everything was crystal clear, right now I had to leave a job that I loved, patients I had started to develop and care for. I was told I had twenty minutes to go and clear out my office, it didn't take me too long – not when they had security as an escort, watching my every move. I piled all my personal belongings into the box, glancing around my office one last time, I shut the door.

By now details had spread like wildfire through the hospital, I stopped at the nurses' station. Caroline and Sarah were uncertain on what to say or do. Sarah raced towards me, hugging me fiercely. "I don't care what you did. I'm going to miss you, your patients are going to miss you – I promise I will tell them you said goodbye."

I could feel the tears start to prickle. "Thanks Sarah. I'll stay in touch, I promise – no matter what."

Without looking back, I started my final walk down the corridor – Caroline catching up with me. "I'm really sorry it came down to this. You will be missed around here, I hope for whatever reasons they were worth it."

"Believe me – my reasons were worth it. How much do you love Klaus?" I asked.

She open and shut her mouth, shocked. "You did this for love? I had no idea you were seeing anyone special." She bit her lip in concentration, when it finally dawned on her. "Dr. Salvatore was the only other surgeon assigned to work on the Lockwood case with you. You did this to save his ass? Oh my god Elena that is crazy."

"Yes, I did what I had to do for him. Take care of yourself Caroline."

* * *

Drawn again to the long stretches of white sandy coastline, I stopped the car at our beach. This time I got out and headed towards the sea, the strong winds blowing the sand in my face. Sinking downwards, I watched the surf roll in and then back out, the whitewash and clear water mixing together. The weather hadn't changed much from the other day; the skies were still grey, with dark clouds forming in the distance.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there; I'd lost track of the time, and it was starting to become dark. What were my patients doing? Where they asking where I was? I felt a wave of guilt – I wouldn't be able to finish what I started with them. I didn't have the chance to say goodbye, and hoped they didn't think I had abandoned them. What of Alaric? Was he being pulled over the coals for his part in this? I sure hoped not – he was too good a surgeon for the hospital to let go.

Most of all what was Damon going to say? I did this for him – I knew I was in love with him, if I admitted to myself – it was after our brush with death, I was drawn to him like no other. I could be a fool and have done all this for nothing, because I had no idea how Damon felt about me; I knew he cared about me, he had said so himself, but we had never expressed anything concrete. Was it a possibility that my feelings were one sided? I only followed what was in my heart and what felt right, and I loved him completely.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the footsteps stopping beside me and the sand sinking beneath their feet; a deep voice breaking my reverie. "I hope you're not thinking of doing anything stupid? Like running into that and never coming back? You know I'd jump right in and save you."

Refusing to meet his eyes, I answered, "No – of course not. How did you find me?"

He sat down next to me. "Just a hunch I had. I've been calling you for hours. Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged. "I was going to tell you. Does it matter now? What's done is done."

His hand reached over forcing me to look at him, his blue eyes were surprisingly tender. "Of course it matters, it matters to me. What you did left me stunned. But it was an incredibly stupid thing to do."

"I had to – there was no other way." I tried pushing his hand away, but they held firm refusing to let me go.

"No. There is always another way. I would have handled this. Why would you be so bloody reckless?"

I jumped up, backing away from him. The tears I had been holding in all day, came bubbling out. "Why? Why? I did it for you. They had you Damon and I couldn't let that happen."

He grabbed me by the arm, preventing my escape. "Would you just listen for once? Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before. My god, you put everything on the line – your job, your reputation, all for me. Do you know how much I'm crazy in love with you? I love you Elena."

We stared at each other as the rain began to fall; his words forming a safe haven around my heart, protecting me from the elements. Like an inevitable missing piece coming together, our love was always meant to be.

Damon picked me up in his arms kissing me urgently – it felt different this time, both our hearts and minds were open and bounded to each other's. His arms wrapped around my body, pulling me tightly against him. My fingers caressed his chest feeling it flutter away furiously, he clasped my hand stilling it against his heart.

My time had come. "I love you so much Damon. I would do anything for you."

Locked on each other without another word, he found my lips again. His hands free to roam over my back, tingling against my skin. With our passion building he placed me down against the sand. Damon's fingers slowly unbuttoned my blouse and slid my bra undone, lowering his mouth over my exposed flesh sending desire coursing through me. I pulled at his jeans, unbuckling his belt without a care in the world.

"You are so beautiful, my love." He took his shirt off – covering his strong body against mine; we made love with the sound of the waves and the rain falling down around us.

Today I may have lost something that was important to me, but I had also gained something in return – my soulmate.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to you all for reading, and those reviewers thank you :) I think there will be only 2 or 3 chapters left to complete this story, coming soon :)


	11. Chapter 11

I sent another emailed application off, feeling as though it may have been the 20th one. So far every single one had come back with; sorry you are over qualified – thank you for applying. One week had passed since my termination from St Eloise, initially I thought I would enjoy the free time; spring cleaning my apartment, and running errands I never had the time to do before. After seven days, I was restless – I needed something to do with myself; like work but nobody wanted to hire me.

There were calls from worried people back in Dallas, begging me to move back. Bonnie being the main culprit, when I refused and told her I was staying put; she had jumped on a plane to Los Angeles, arriving on my doorstep and demanding to know what was up. Bonnie being stubborn, was not going anywhere until I told her the whole truth. One night after we had knocked back a few cocktails, and spent hours reminiscing about old times from our history together, I spilled my story. She listened, and scolded me but most of all she supported the decisions I had made. She didn't make me feel bad, she knew me; and knew I would do anything to protect those I loved.

In all seriousness she had said, "This Damon guy – I hope he knows how lucky he is. If he hurts you; he's going to have to answer to me."

Her protective nature was caused by Damon's marriage to Katherine. But true to Damon's word, he had already filed for divorce. He had met with his lawyer, who was more than capable of getting Damon out of this mess. The immigration department took immediate action against Katherine Pierce, stripping her of all US visas and sending her back to Bulgaria. Immigration issued Damon with a strong warning about his part in all this; marrying a woman in exchange for her green card. However with his knowledge of the plans Katherine and Lockwood's were going to implement; bringing people into the US illegally worked to his advantage, so he got off lightly. The Lockwood's managed to escape their way out of these accusations; using their power and endless connections to free their names. I still hoped there was some way they would be held accountable for the trouble they had caused.

On Bonnie's last night, we all went out for dinner; to a small Italian restaurant in my local neighbourhood, it had quickly become one of our favourites. Bonnie and her tough words spoken earlier all seemed but forgotten; she had seen the way Damon and I were with each other – completely and happily in love. By the time she left two days later, Damon had her wrapped around his finger. I knew there was still a long way to go, but at least it was a start. When we parted goodbye at airport, she pulled me in close for a bear hug. "You know what? I like him. You both complement each other well. I can see how crazy in love you are. Come visit us soon."

* * *

When I think of him, our love – I knew I would make the same decisions again if I had to. Damon and I were solid, nothing could tear us apart; we stood together as one and I knew he would always have my back no matter what. He was absolutely livid on finding out the truth over what happened at the hospital with the Lockwood's unjustly interference. Damon was determined to set things straight, the real victim here was me, and the person's who needed the punishment were getting off scot free.

Today Damon came down from the hospital, on one of his afternoons off. He scowled after disposing of his jacket on the back of a chair. I knew with each passing day, it was making him angrier and more determined than ever. After plonking himself down on the sofa, he said, "If these people want their names dragged through the mud, I'll do it. I will take this story as far as I can go. Believe me when I say it, no hospital wants bad publicity."

"It won't do any good, they won." I replied. His confidence continued to peak, and here I was filled with doubt there was anything that could be done to fix this.

"Stop thinking like that Elena, it's not over. I'm not going to stop – it's my time to do something for you. I know how much you love your work and I sure as hell don't want to be responsible for taking that away from you. I love you too much." He gathered me into his arms, plying me with his reassuring kisses.

I pulled back slightly. "I love you. What do you suggest we do?"

He propelled me towards the bathroom. "Hurry up and get dressed. We have a meeting with my lawyer in one hour."

The attorney's office was located downtown; Atticus Shane. I started to feel a little more confident of getting my job back. The receptionist smiled upon seeing Damon. "Dr. Salvatore – always a pleasure to see you. Please if you and Miss Gilbert take a seat, Atticus won't be long."

Damon replied, "Thanks." We both sat down in silence – too nervous to talk, I was hoping this wasn't a waste of time; noticing my unease, he reached for my hand squeezing it reassuringly. Leaning back against the chair, I let my head rest against Damon's shoulder, thankful for his closeness.

Not long after a middle aged man with a mop of curly brown hair exited his office. "Dr. Salvatore, and Dr. Gilbert, please come through."

Atticus sat down behind his wooden desk, Damon and I slid into the black chairs opposite him. He checked the time, before turning his attention back to us. "Right, let's get started. Damon couldn't tell me much about this, so you will need to fill me in."

Damon nudged me gently. Finding my voice, I began. "Well there was a situation I became involved in at my previous place of employment, St Eloise Hospital. It ended badly. I wouldn't be here if I didn't think what had happened was justified."

Atticus leant forward in his chair. "I'm listening, but before we get into the nitty gritty I'm going to have to take down some notes." He grabbed a fresh notebook and pen from the drawer, "Dr. Gilbert you can commence now."

I told him the story from the beginning; Katherine's demands for money, the verbal threats made by the Lockwood's. I explained in detail, the operation on their son Tyler Lockwood, everything was done by the book, – nothing went wrong. Though for reasons we now know, Tyler's parents issued a formal complaint for malpractice, my own investigations on finding out about the surgery notes being incorrect, Damon's lack of insurance; and my part in all this which all came to an ugly fruition.

He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You have been put through a rough time haven't you? What you are telling me; they have made direct threats against you, and one of your former colleagues was bribed or forced to write surgery notes; indicating something amiss when there wasn't?"

I nodded. "Do you think you can do anything?"

"Dr. Gilbert, I believe there are several avenues I can pursue." He walked over to the filing cabinet, pulling out a client application form. He handed it over to me. "Please fill this in and return it to me as soon as possible."

I placed it inside my handbag. "Thank you. I will have this back as soon as I can."

Damon stood up, shaking his hand. "Mr Shane, do what I know you can. I'll be taking care of the bills, so send on to me for payment."

We left his office; I felt a huge wave of relief about my future. Damon arms were wrapped around my waist, squeezing me tightly. "I told you we can sort this out."

I answered, "Perhaps. Let's see what he comes back with."

* * *

Damon suggested we head out for dinner, to a quaint little Chinese restaurant – tucked away down a dark alley, if you didn't know it was there, it would be easily missed. The door bell chimed when we entered; notifying the waitress, who rushed out showing us to a table near the window. Taking our seats, I noticed there were already a few other diners present, their tables full of plates with mouth watering dishes. The smells were making me hungry, because virtually right in the middle of the restaurant was the open kitchen, with green arches and red benches, and the chefs busily going about their business. The idea instead of having the kitchen down the back, spilt the restaurant into two sections; one a more casual type dining, with takeaway, and the section we were in – proper sit down service.

His head was already buried in the menu, I heard him murmuring over the top to me. "The chilli pepper chicken is supposed to be quite good. Do you want to try that?" he asked.

I didn't bother looking at the menu; I took his word for it. "That sounds yum. What about with special fried rice? And how about we get some greens into us, mixed vegetables?" I could see his head nodding in agreement.

He plonked the menu down, and called the waitress over. "Can we have one of your famous chilli pepper chicken, special fried rice, and one mixed vegetables?"

She read our order back to him, when all was settled she took our menus away. I asked, "So how did you know about this place anyway?"

Damon poured some water into our glasses, before responding, "It was one of my patients, he had an emergency surgery, caused by a work place injury. He had some free time recuperating and told me about it. Apparently it is one of the most authentic tasting restaurants in LA."

I watched one of the chef's slice and dice the raw garlic, and vegetables before tossing them into a wok – the food smelt good, and I couldn't wait to try some. "How is St Eloise? You don't mention it much anymore?"

Damon scrunched his napkin, throwing it into a waste bin. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to hear about it. Can you blame me? I hate what happened to you there. I hear the rumours and the gossip, the place is in overdrive. I don't give a flying crap what they have to say about me, but you Elena – no way."

Guilt gripped me; I didn't want Damon to ever feel like he couldn't discuss anything about his life. "Damon, don't be stupid. I want to hear about your day, that's what being in a relationship is all about – give and take right?"

He nodded. "Ok. If that's what you are comfortable with."

Not wanting our evening to be ruined by this gloomy outlook; I noticed a small bowl full of fortune cookies, sitting in the middle of the table. My hand immediately reached for one, and cracked it open; I said jokingly, "Maybe the answer lies inside this." I squinted to read the small print on the piece of paper. "_All is not lost_." I glanced over at him, "Well I hope that comes true."

"So do I baby." He dipped his hand in, cracking open another fortune cookie. Frowning he read it out, "_A new voyage will fill your life with lasting memories_." He tossed it back into the bowl, "Silly bloody things." He wiggled his eyebrows. "So I have news – my divorce will be final in a few days."

I knew how much he was waiting for this, to finally be free of Katherine. All these years spent living a lie, and the threats. He was never going to be manipulated into doing anything like that again. "That's great news. You will be a free man Damon Salvatore."

He grabbed my hand. "I'll never be free of you Elena. You will always be forever mine, I love you like no other."

Our gazes caught, lost in the moment like that time at the beach. It felt so natural and came so easily now that it had been said. I whispered to him, "I love you. It scares me just how much you mean to me." Damon stared at my lips, leaning over he covered his mouth over mine – lost in a sea of love; only breaking for air when the sound of someone's cough disturbed us. Embarrassed we pulled apart, turning to look up.

"Matt! What are you doing here?" I asked.

Matt Donovan stood there casually with a blonde woman draped at his side. "Hey Elena, how are things? I heard what happened." He glared towards Damon, "Let me know if there is anything I can do – as your friend I care about you."

I was about to respond when Damon piped up; "Thanks Matt but I'm more than capable of looking after Elena. Perhaps you should concentrate your efforts on.." He gestured towards the blonde.

Matt replied icily, "Rebekah, her name is Rebekah."

I jumped in, noticing the tension between the two men. "Rebekah – do you work at the hospital?"

She nodded. "Yes I have just finished college." After looking around cautiously, she leant in and whispered something in Matt's ear.

Matt turned red. "Um we have to go. It's good to see you, Elena. Seriously call me if you need a friend."

"Thank you, I appreciate it Matt." Once they had left, and were out of ear shot, I whirled around to face Damon. "What the hell was that about?"

He shrugged. "It's obvious he's had a thing for you? I was just putting him in his place."

I sighed. "Ok so maybe he did have a thing for me once. But did you have to be so rude?"

"Yes when it comes to you. Let's get out of here; do you feel like dessert? I know the perfect place."

* * *

His car snaked up the city hills, coming to a stop near the famous Beverly Hills' lookout. Damon told me he would be back in a minute; heading towards a white ice-cream van, surrounded by yellow chair stools, and also many people mingling around it. When he returned, he tapped on the window; he was holding two gelato's, calling me out, "Elena – c'mon these things are melting."

I took one off him, biting down into it before it could drip all over me. We sat down on a low ledge, gazing down at this city we called home. "Awesome view isn't it? Not even a quake that big, could bring this old baby down. Would you ever consider leaving LA one day?" He asked.

I stared out at the glittering lights: that would be the easy way wouldn't it? Pack up my life and move away. "That depends. I have my house, friends. You..." My voice caught, unable to think of not being near him. After everything we had been through, to reach this point – only to let it slip away?

He glanced over at me, worry etched on his handsome face. "Does that mean you want to leave?"

"No. This is my home now. But after all this drama, I'm feeling completely drained. I need some time to reenergize, do something." I tossed a rock down the embankment, watching it flip and turn before landing somewhere.

Damon cupped my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. "We will sort this out, I promise. I don't want you going anywhere, not now Elena, not ever." He kissed me ever so tenderly; I opened my eyes slowly to find his were already fixated on mine. I knew he spoke the truth; living without each other would be like thrown into a bottomless well, with only the emptiness filling our hearts.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the meeting with Atticus Shane; so far we hadn't heard anything leaving me feeling it was a waste of time. My hopes were up; that I could return to the job I loved.

One morning, it must of been around 10'oclock, because I was still in my pyjamas' and sitting on the sofa. My cell started flashing with a familiar number, St Eloise Hospital. My heart thudded with nerves, why were they calling? My hands were shaking as I hit the accept button. I answered clearly, "Elena Gilbert speaking."

For a second there is silence, my hope dropped believing this to be prank of some sort.

A man's voice finally sounds through the speaker."Dr. Gilbert? This is Liam Davis from the hospital. I'm sorry I can't discuss this over the phone; I need you to come in and see me, as soon as possible."

He wants to see me? I felt like jumping for joy, this had to be good news. "Yes I can, when?" We discussed the day and time, and I circled the day in red on my calendar. Smiling happily, I thought of my fortune cookie; had it been right all along?

The date sitting on my fridge couldn't be missed; nerves were starting to get the best of me, I had woken up at midnight – tossing and turning, worrying about today, the possibility of getting my old job back. My eyes finally closed, dozing back to sleep four hours later.

Not getting ahead of myself, I scoured my wardrobe for something to wear. My eyes ran over potential pieces, black pants and olive green blouse, simple but smart – I slipped into them. Deciding to leave my face natural except for some bronzer I swept onto the dark circles underneath my eyes and clear gloss applied to my lips. I swept my hair into a loose bun. Studying my reflection, I was happy with the look. I gathered my handbag, and hurried out the door. Damon was meeting me there, as he was rostered on earlier this morning. My lawyer Atticus was also on his way.

Parking in the visitors section felt alien to me, but when they terminated me; so did all my privileges. I shoved some coins into the machine, waiting for the ticket to be pumped out. Squashing my anxiety I walked into St Eloise once more. Heading straight towards Damon's floor; ignoring the stares as I made my way to his office. I could hear voices inside, his door was half closed, knocking loudly – he told me to come in.

He wasn't alone; standing against one of the windows was Alaric. He was dressed casually, leaving me panicked he had lost his job. "Elena, it is good to see you. I'm sorry about everything that went down. Listen I hope it all goes well this morning."

"Thank you. I mean that. Does that mean?" I asked cautiously.

He knew what I meant. "I'm fine. They wouldn't dare dream of getting rid of me."

Damon broke into the conversation. "That's right. Who else would win all those awards for bourbon bottle drinking?" He said, playfully elbowing him in the stomach.

Alaric shoved him back. "Yeah I was just telling you, you owe me big time. I intend to collect." Heading towards the door, he called back; "Now get going; you don't want to be late."

Damon put out his hand, which I readily accepted, we both headed up to the admin level. Prior to the elevator doors opening, Damon leant in close, "Good or bad, whatever happens – I'll be there for you, we are in this together ok?"

I could feel myself tear up, blinking profusely to prevent them from escaping, I replied, "I know." He bent his head to quickly peck my lips.

Atticus was already there, sitting down we waited quietly until the receptionist called my name. I jumped up like a jack in the box, Damon hugged me tightly. "Relax. I'll see you soon," he said, before letting me go.

Atticus and I followed the woman into the room I hoped never to see again. The door closed behind us.

* * *

I was officially reinstated to my beloved position of Dr. Elena Gilbert, Paediatric Surgeon. The St Eloise board were falling over themselves, trying to woo me into coming back. They apologised profusely, and finally we all came to an agreement and I accepted their offer.

Damon feeling victorious organised a small and private party at his place; a selected few colleagues were asked to join us. The champagne flowed freely, too freely; I could feel my head begin to spin in time with the music. Taking a little time out, I disappeared to the balcony in Damon's bedroom. The cool fresh air was welcomed, I didn't want to go overboard and drink too much, not tonight. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, and lips nuzzle my neck. "Why are you out here?" he asked.

Feeling giddy with excitement, I said, "I needed some fresh air. It has been such a big day, so much has happened – it feels surreal in some ways."

He pulled me closer. "It certainly has. I'm so stoked for you, Dr. Gilbert – I can't wait to have you back on board." His head bent down to place a kiss on my neck, "I love you, sweetheart."

"Damon, you know I'm hopelessly in love with you. I really missed being there, and I love my job." I fell quiet, reflecting on the decision I needed to make. We stayed like that for some time, cradled in each other's arms.

As always, our minds were on the same wavelength, he knew exactly what I was thinking. "So does that mean you have made a decision? Are you going?"

An all expenses paid vacation to Italy for three months – a trip of a lifetime, and all I needed was my spending money. Atticus Shane certainly weaved some magic because as a condition of my return, and after all the stress this had brought into my life; he told them they were going to have to give me some paid time off. They agreed immediately, telling me to go and enjoy myself, relax, and unwind – my patients were in good hands, and would be in even better ones when I returned from my holiday.

I turned towards Damon, happy but also distraught. How the hell could I go away for three months, without him? "What about you? What about us?"

He clasped my face between his hands, his beautiful blue eyes full of fire. "I know what I said the other night, but this is different; because you are not going away forever and it sure as hell isn't our goodbye. I want you to go Elena, you deserve this. Don't you even consider not going on this trip; I will be here when you get back – I'd wait for you anywhere on this earth. Do you understand that?"

I nodded, I knew that he was right – I needed to do this for me. Damon finally smiled, his lips inched closer to mine; when we touched it was so soft and gentle, I had never felt such a loving kiss in my life – leaving me with the knowledge that everything was going to be alright.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hello readers :) I apologise for taking awhile to post this final chapter. Thank you all so much for reading my story, and thank you to those who have been leaving their reviews :) _

_Hope you enjoy. _

* * *

The blue waters of the mediterrean ocean lapped against my feet. The coolness was refreshing; and a welcome relief from the sightseeing I had been doing on foot. Two magical weeks had gone by; the first part of my adventure spent on board a Contiki bus tour–taking in Rome, Florence, a pit stop in Pisa; and then onto Venice. I was wary about being stuck on a bus with complete strangers; but it had turned out quite well. There were twenty four of us, mostly travelling on our own; people from all over the world, young and carefree having the time of our lives. I enjoyed every minute, being my first real vacation in a long time. The Italian people, I found to be warm and welcoming; the food amazing, and the country was filled with so much to see and do–stemming from century's worth of history.

The only thing missing was the love of my life. How I missed him, beginning when the plane was half way between the Atlantic Ocean. I'd asked Damon to join me, however he refused telling me this was my trip of a lifetime, and I needed to enjoy it; besides he had no vacation time owing to him. Discouraged but not defeated, I planned for my trip; it wasn't a simple two week holiday, I had a lot of things to organize.

I went into work about a week prior to my departure, as daunting as that was; I made it through ok. Sarah jumped for joy when she saw me, standing uncertainly at the nurses' station; at least I knew one person was happy to see me back. Caroline was nowhere to be seen, a few other's acknowledged me as I made my way towards my old office. I was out of there in under an hour; signed off on some documents and meet with the doctor they had replaced me with. Initially I felt bad, having catapulted him out of a job, but he told me they had found another position for him here, and he was happy with the result.

On the way back to my car; I saw several ambulances parked near the entrance, I wondered briefly if one of those was Stefan's; I got an answer soon enough when I saw a familiar face walk through the open doors. I waved, making my way over to him. They had just dropped a patient off, involved in a nasty accident. After some informal conversation, he cut straight to the point, the Lockwood fiasco. He told me that I could so some stupid shit sometimes, I guess he was right – I didn't always come up with the best of plans. He was glad the hospital took me back knowing how important my job was. Stefan said he wanted me to be happy, and sounded like I had found the man who could. He patted my shoulder, bidding me well on my Italian adventure.

As for Damon and I, we spent every spare moment of our time together before I left. He took me to his favourite restaurants, and I took him for picnics in the nearby national parks. We frequented the beaches along the coast, in a way it felt like a vacation – in our own backyard. More in love that ever, I wondered how on earth I was going to cope without him.

The date of my departure came upon us quickly; I moved slowly like in a dream like state. I should have been packed and ready to go, well before the doorbell chimed; leaving Damon exasperated as he watched me pack the final item in my suitcase. "Babe, you are going on an all expenses paid vacation. Why are you procrastinating?" He hurried me along, telling me I was running on limited time.

I eventually flung the front door open. "C'mon Mr Salvatore, I have a plane to catch."

He stayed with me at LAX until my flights boarding call was announced. Wrapped in each other's arms, we said our goodbyes. I burst into tears, my face muffled in against the warmth of his chest.

His arms squeezed me more tightly. "It's going to be ok. You need to enjoy this experience because you have bloody well earned it. I'll be waiting for you." Half jokingly he said, "On one condition, don't fall for the charms of those Italian men ok?"

I wiped the tears from the corner of my eyes, lifting my gaze to his. "I don't think so. You have my heart. I love you Damon."

He brushed my tears away with his thumb. "I'm going to miss you baby. You may be gone for three months, but our love is strong, unbreakable. Just remember how much I love you Dr. Gilbert."

* * *

The Piazza Tasso of Sorrento was alive, even at this early time of the day. I watched as the store owners began the daily task of setting up shop. Most of the tables outside were empty, as I walked past, they nodded at me in greeting. If I remembered the way back here, I'm sure I would find a lot of hidden treasures to buy. I knew exactly what I wanted to purchase for Damon.

I could smell fresh coffee from the cafes, open for business, I walked past noticing the lovingly made cakes and other delicious's, call it sin city – I fought the urge to try everything. The warmth of the sun bore down on me, the back of my t-shirt dripped with sweat; I walked up and down the endless hills, chastising myself for leaving the sparkling blue coast and fresh cool breeze.

Checking the crumpled map in my hands, I read the street name again, Perrio via Caruso. Squinting at the blue street sign, it was not even close to where I needed to be. Sighing in exasperation, I took cover under a large tree studying the map once more; Giuseppe wasn't good at giving directions or I was crap at reading a map. Sorrento is where he now called home. He had left LA, and started a new pizzeria business, which was doing rather well, according to Damon. They were in touch since he left the states, and ecstatic that I was coming to visit.

Retracing my steps I headed back the way I came, finding the little street I had missed earlier. Just up ahead I could see a blue and red sign, even with my limited knowledge of the Italian language – I knew was Giuseppe's place.

I hurried along the small path, dying for a cool drink and a slice of his renowned pizza. The wooden table and chairs at the front were empty, I peeked through the glass window, and the restaurant was draped in darkness. I knocked anyway, a short time later one of the lights flickered on. The red curtain behind the door parted briefly, a pair of brown eyes stared back at me. I heard the snip of the lock, the door pushed open; Giuseppe. He reached out pulling me into his embrace. "Welcome my dear girl. Please come in."

I embraced him warmly, planting kisses on each of his cheeks. "Hello Giuseppe. I am so glad to see you again."

He led me down the stairs into his small restaurant. The walls were a blue, like the ocean, the floor tiles terracotta, and a mix of white round tables and stools. I liked it, simple and cosy. Inside though I felt little relief from the warmth, even with the air conditioner on, the pizza ovens were cranking up for the busy day ahead.

I followed Giuseppe to the bar, tucked away in the corner. He pulled two stools out, I sat down immediately, my feet were sore.

He studied me, "What would you like to drink? You look like you could use something my girl. I know how hot the weather here can be."

I surveyed the bar for something refreshing, catching sight of a yellow bottle; limoncello. I pointed to the fridge, where he had bottles of them. "Please don't tell me it is too early for one of those?" I asked.

Giuseppe shook his head, "Excellent choice." He grabbed a bottle from the fridge, and two glasses from the shelf, filling them to the brim. Settling on the stool next to me, clinking our glasses together.

"To life, friends and good times." I said.

One hour later and a bottle emptier, he asked, "Elena, do you miss home? What has it been, two weeks in my country?"

Immediately I thought of Damon, I missed him; it was the one blight on my vacation. "I miss something Giuseppe, and he is at home."

He took another sip, before answering, "The one and only Mr Salvatore?"

I nodded. "We have been through so much. Probably more than most people. I can't explain it, this love I feel for him."

Giuseppe smiled knowingly. "I understand Elena. When you find the one, it is indescribable. That's how I felt about my late wife, I miss her every day."

"I'm sorry Giuseppe I really am. How much it must hurt. I couldn't imagine Damon not being in my life. I think we both owe you somewhat for that."

He patted my hand. "Your love was meant to be, and would have happened regardless, somewhere, somehow. So why is Damon missing from his lady love?"

I told Giuseppe how much I wanted him to come with me. Damon was unable to take any time off. We skyped each other every night, and played a game of back and forwards with text messages during the day. But it still wasn't enough, I needed him close enough to touch, kiss his lips, and feel his arms around me.

Giuseppe dug around underneath the bar, placing a brochure in front of me. He tapped down on it, "This place is like heaven on earth. Go visit tomorrow; the sheer beauty of the place will make you forget your worries."

I glanced down at the brochure; a photo of calm turquoise water, and the white sandy beaches of the Isle of Capri.

* * *

The ferry boat sped away from Sorrento, the rugged mountains of the Amalfi coast just visible in the distance. I took Giuseppe's suggestion; it was on my list to do anyway. I just hoped it would weave some magic, and help me take my mind off Damon.

He missed our skype session last night, the first one since I'd been away. I stayed online for hours, waiting for him. His status never changing from off line, and showing activity from two days ago. I knew he would have a reasonable explanation as to why; I was still disappointed on missing out.

The driver of the boat slowed down on our approach, I could see the outline of the isle; the crystal clear waters looked inviting, a few swimmers were already in the shallow reefs snorkelling. We docked at a small wharf, later disembarking and making the short walk to Capri.

I had my three days here planned; my driver was going to meet me, first stop to my accommodation, on Giuseppe's recommendation. When I exited the ferry terminal, I observed the people standing with signs and names written hastily on them. I kept going until I spotted a man, with my name E Gilbert. Waving I made my way towards him and introduced myself. He gathered my bags, leading me to his car outside.

He stopped, five minutes from the town centre at a private group of villas. Once I had navigated my way through the check in process, I was free to explore. Outside my villa, a small rectangle pool was surrounded by green lush gardens overlooking the coast and mediterrean sea. Every room inside had expansive views, there was a small kitchen I knew I would never use. The bedroom spacious with a comfortable king leather bed and soft white linen sheets. I loved everything about my home for the next few days.

I opened the free bottle of champagne that was sitting in an ice bucket inside. Relaxing back against the sofa in my private garden, I took in the beauty that surrounded me. My guide would be back at five pm, to take me to a restaurant highly recommended, and the perfect place to view Capri. Pulling out my cell, I called Damon's number, straight to voicemail. "You would not believe where I am right now; Giuseppe was right this place is magical. Wish you were here. Love you."

I must have fallen asleep for when I woke up it was close to four. Shit. I needed to go and have a shower, and get dressed. My driver told me it had a strict dress code, so wear something nice. Luckily I had packed my red and black cocktail dress. I applied some dark shadow on my eye lids, mascara and some gloss on my lips. I left my hair down falling around my shoulders.

* * *

Capri ol Mine was adorned with red and white lanterns lighting the small restaurant against the darkening skies. After disembarking the car and another glass of champagne later, I made my way inside the restaurant; dimly lit, my eyes focused on what I could see. The reception area, where I gave the smiling blonde woman my name. She suggested I head to the bar, while waiting for my table. I decided to do just that. I took a seat on a bar stool, asking the bartender for another champagne. I sipped slowly, taking in the other people milling around. I caught some American accents, British and a few Australians too. I averted my gaze down into my glass, I was here alone in this beautiful place.

The guy behind the bar tapped the counter in front of me. "Refill?" he asked.

I shook my head, I think I was done for now.

"You look sad. Cheer up, you're in Italy." His eyes darted to someone behind me. "I think your table is ready madam."

Looking backwards, I saw the waiter smiling from ear to ear. "Miss Gilbert, please follow me."

I followed him through the restaurant, to a private dining table on a balcony overlooking Capri; stunningly beautiful. He pulled out a chair, motioning for me to sit. I did, whilst he laid a napkin over my lap. "Thank you. This is lovely."

He nodded, and then proceeded to fill my glass with a white wine. "Let me know if you need anything. I hope you enjoy your night." He disappeared through the curtains behind me.

The sunset was just beginning, the blue waves crashing softly along the coast. Giuseppe was right, I loved it here. So caught up in the moment I didn't hear the curtain flap open, it wasn't until I heard a male voice ask, "Do you prefer Italian or American with that."

I flew around so fast it knocked my chair over, that voice haunted me, from thousands of miles away. He was here, he came for me; on some level I knew he would. Our bond was too strong to be away from each other for long. He helped me to my feet, his arms locking around my waist holding me close. Our faces were inches apart. I whispered against his lips. "How? What are you doing here?"

Growling like a wild animal, he said, "Explanations later. I've just flown 20 hours waiting to do this."

His head bent towards mine, knowing his intentions I pressed myself against him eager to receive his kiss. Our lips met, sending a jolt through my body. I opened my mouth wider allowing our kiss to deepen. I staggered backwards my back leaning against the table, effortlessly he picked me up placing me on top. His hands slid down my bare arms, then back again. My skin felt alive, this oh how much have I missed his touch. Pressing me backwards, his lips left mine to lay light kisses along my neck. He groaned against me, "Christ you drive me crazy."

Groggily I came to my senses. Was he really here? I put my fingers to my lips still tingling. It was definitely real, Damon was here. He'd pulled me down off the table, and onto his lap in the chair. My fingers swept through his hair. "I'm so happy you are here. I can't believe it."

He grasped my hand, our eyes meeting. "So am. I Hope you don't mind my crashing your vacation."

I took his face in my hands. "Never. I've missed you." Kissing him to prove it.

"I've missed you like you wouldn't believe." He said sheepishly, "After three days I wanted to jump on the bloody plane. You have an incredible pulling power over me baby."

We stared into each other's eyes for the longest time, because they were words that didn't need to be said. Our connection was deeper than anything I had ever felt before. He was it for me, and I knew I was the only woman he would ever truly love. Tears glistened in my eyes, concerned he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't imagine you not being in my life. You have embedded so deeply inside my heart, I love you Damon Salvatore."

He tilted my face towards his, "I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. You are the love of my life; I'll never let you go."

His kissed me urgently, as though any minute it might all disappear.

The waiter appeared just as we parted; guiltily I hopped off Damon's lap and sat down in my empty seat. Placing the napkin over my lap, the entree was brought out. Raw oysters with a green leafy salad.

Damon grinned from across the table. "Shall we? I'm hungry after a long flight."

I tried opening the oyster shell, but it wasn't budging. I shoved my fork in even harder, nothing was working. I stabbed at the salad, putting some in my mouth in frustration.

Damon was laughing from accross the table. "You need some help with that?" He asked.

"Be my guest, but I think I will ask for another one."

Making his way over to me, and clasping the shell in his hands, he twisted it slightly. "I don't think that will be necessary."

He passed it back to me; I noticed his hands were shaking, and he didn't move from my side. I opened the shell slowly, a perfectly cut diamond reflected back in the dim light. My heart stopped, just as Damon dropped to his knee beside me.

He coughed nervously. "Well this may seem unexpected. I've know for a long time that our future is with each other. You are an amazing woman, one I love so deeply. You are loving, generous, and have a big heart. You are the woman I want to spend my life with. There is nowhere on this earth I wouldn't go to be with you, I can't function without you Elena."

Tears started streaming my cheeks, stunned that this was happening, and touched by his words. He removed the ring from the shell, where he hovered around my left hand. He stared at me, "Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?"

My answer was immediate, "Yes I want to marry you. I want to tell you something, you have given me the best present in the world. And that is you, I've been waiting for you Damon, in what seems like forever. I'll be your best friend, your lover; and proudly be your wife. I love you so much."

His hand shook as he slid the two carat solitaire onto my finger. The perfect fit, like the two of us and the path which led us here.

He spoke softly, "It looks stunning on you. I can't wait for you to become Mrs Salvatore."

I smiled through my tears. "You make me so happy."

His arms lifted me into his embrace, kissing me softly. Gazing into his blue filled eyes was something I would never tire from. This man was mine, and I was his forever.


	13. The Epilogue

**_6 months later;_**

The whirlwind of our engagement excited me. One minute I'm Elena Gilbert and the next I'm going to be Mrs Damon Salvatore.

His proposal in Italy still sent tingles down my spine. The fact he even followed me to Italy in the first place floored me, but I knew he would eventually. Our love was one of a kind: the never ending, passionate and all consuming type.

Upon our return: totally happy and in love, we told people of our engagement. Many were surprised that it came so fast but they were delighted for us. Bonnie nearly jumped through the screen when I skyped her with the news.

I was welcomed back to St Eloise with open arms. The Lockwood drama, all but forgotten. It was hard to stay away from my fiancee during my shifts. Wow he really was mine. He seemed to suffer the same effect not being near me, coming down to see me whenever he had the time. Our fellow co-workers were always joking about the two of us being unable to keep our hands off each other: the longing kisses always leaving us hungry for more.

There was one time where I had just finished in theater: and was meandering back to my office only to find Damon waiting for me. "Mrs future Salvatore, do you know how freaking busy I am on my floor? But nothing pleases me more than to do this."

His hands pulled me into embrace, whispering, I asked, "Do what?"

Damon's brows wiggled, "Why kiss you of course." His lips swooped down on mine, kissing me thoroughly. My hands rested on his muscular shoulders, yanking him closer when his lips left mine. Huskily he said, "Mm that was worth the trek down here, don't you think?"

I wound my arms around his neck, resting my head against his. "Will we always be like this? The way I feel about you, the way you make me feel. I never want it to end."

His blue eyes stared into mine, lost in each other as though the rest of the world didn't exist. He answered softly, "Believe me, I'll always feel this way. I'm so far gone in love with you Elena. I want you now and forever."

My heart fluttered at his words. I couldn't wait to become his wife: to live my life with him until the end of time. "I love you so much Damon. You make me happy and I feel so alive when I'm with you."

Damon pecked my lips. "Mm you make it hard for me to leave. I really need to get back up there before they start paging me."

Reluctantly I dropped my hands. "Or someone is going to barge in. I need to make my rounds Dr. Salvatore."

Placing a kiss on my left hand, he said, "I'll see you tonight at home, our home Doctor." Damon hummed happily leaving my office.

Smiling, I gathered some things to go and make my rounds. Yes, we had agreed my apartment would be leased and I'd move in with Damon. This seemed the most logical step, because he was living in that huge house on his own. I could do whatever I wanted to the interior, free reign he'd instructed: but the room filled with his artifacts was out of bounds. Like I didn't already know, that room was special to me too. The other rooms: who knows, but down the track they might even be filled with a horde of mini Salvatore's. We both wanted a large family.

My life was perfect.

* * *

_**One year later;**_

The off colour of the dress complimented my olive skin tone. My makeup artist had done an exceptional job on my face. Not too much and not too little, giving me a beautiful natural glow.

My wedding day had finally arrived. Those dreams of marrying my one true love, envisioned inside my head when I was a little girl, becoming reality. I had searched far and wide for the percfect wedding dress. I knew as soon as my gaze fell upon the material. It must of been the fifth or sixth store that Bonnie and I had flittered through their doors? The full length dress was simple, but elegant. Ivory lace with a heart shaped bodice, the waist dropping snugly around my figure. The long train flowing behind me.

Damon and I had decided on a very small bridal party. Bonnie was my bridesmaid, and Ric was going to be his best man.

I looked out from the chapel window, the wrought iron frame contrasting against the blue skies. A perfect day for a wedding. My day. I was so in love with my future husband, as he was with me. Whatever transpired today was going to last a lifetime.

The door opened behind me, and I saw Bonnie in the mirror's reflection. She looked stunning in her mauve satin dress. Her hair in a bun with ringlets falling around her oval face. I broke into a happy grin. "Bonnie. Wow you look stunning."

"I have scrubbed up ok. But you my dear friend look like a woman meant to be on the cover of a magazine." She sailed up behind me, resting her hands on the back of the chair. She just stared at me.

"Bonnie, you are the bestest friend in the world. What would I do without you?" We both starting tearing up. I wiped the dampness from my eyes. "Can you believe I'm getting married?"

"You found the love of your life Elena. I'm so happy, for both of you." She leant down giving me a quick embrace. "Now lets put on your beautiful wedding dress before we both turn into a blubbering mess. The time for you to walk down the isle will be here soon enough."

We both headed to the wardrobe, my dress encased inside the garment bag. I reached for it, handing to Bonnie's safe keeping whilst I removed my robe. She had loosened the ribbons ready for me to squeeze into. "This looks even more stunning for some reason, today," I chimed in.

She pulled the dress up over my waist. Then busily started doing the corset. "Let me know if it hurts ok? I don't want to leave you gasping for breath out there."

I felt the tugs around my waist. "It's fine Bon. Thank you."

She continued her work for the next 10 minutes, when finished we both stared at our reflections. I spun slighlty my train following behind me.

"Elena. You look so beautiful." She rustled around in the cupboard, "but I think you maybe missing something." Her hands pulling out my veil.

"Of course. Here let me put it on." I carefully clipped the veil into my hair: left free and cascading around my shoulders. I pulled the sheer material down over my face, I really did look like a princess.

There was a knock at the door, the photographer was here to take pre-wedding photos. He snapped away over and over, and before long the sound of the chapel bell rang out. I was on my way to becoming Mrs Damon Salvatore. I wondered if he was feeling any nerves?

Bonnie nudged me. "Can you hear the organist?"

I nodded.

"So we wait one more. Then your aisle song will be played. Time to go Elena."

She let me go first so she could pick up my train. We paused outside the chapel doors. The organ music stopped, and Bonnie whispered, "See you soon." I watched her slowly walk down the isle.

My heart fluttered inside my chest, very soon every pair of eyes were going to be on me. Waiting for my cue to commence, this song meant a lot to us. The familiar tune blared out from the speakers.

I pulled the doors open and every head swung around fixated on me. I heard cameras snapping away furiously. All I could see was my future husband standing there: in total awe watching me. I took small steps towards him, as the music played Come Home by One Republic.

By the time the music stopped, I was standing in front of Damon. He leaned in close, "You take my breath away. Words cannot describe how beautiful you look."

Tears started gathering in my eyes. "I'm so happy Damon. You look handsome as ever." Noting his black expensive suit and white silk shirt. A single red rose pinned to the jacket pocket.

The minister stepped towards us. "Dear family and friends. We are gathered here today to witness the joining of hearts and minds between Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. Please be seated."

People in the pews sat down, we remained standing. He continued, "In the eyes of the lord, please let us begin. Damon please take Elena's hand."

Damon grasped my hands in front of him. I saw him take a deep breath, and felt his hands shaking on mine. I squeezed his hand calming him. The minister said, "Damon you stand before me, willing to take Elena Gilbert as your wife. Proceed with your vowels as chosen."

He gazed into my eyes, taking me back to the first time I'd ever laid eyes on him. "Elena, I'm overjoyed to be standing here. I know we don't have years of history between us, but today we will make our own. From the moment I first met you: I felt my heart ignite. You intrigued me from the very beginning. You are such a warm, loving and loyal woman. I promise to never leave you. I love you, and I'll love you for the rest of my days. Together forever Elena is all I ever want. I can't wait for you to be my wife."

I felt the wetness across my cheeks. All my life I had been waiting to hear someone tell me that. Everything that happened before this day was life's path all leading up to it. "Damon, you have made me the happiest woman in the world. Today we share what we have found, a love which is unbreakable and enduring. Your strength and determination will only make us stronger. A journey of new beginnings awaits us, filled with fun, passion and love. Damon, you are the missing piece: fitting perfectly in its forever home with me. I love you. I'll always love you. Forever."

Damon beamed at my words. He leant in close as though he wanted to kiss me, but the minister stopped him. "Damon and Elena, are you ready to be joined together as one?"

We both said yes.

"The rings," the minister instructed. Ric grinned as he stepped forward handing them over. Passing my ring to Damon, the religious man smiled indicating he could now proceed.

Damon said, "Elena, I take you as my lawfully wedded wife. Please accept this ring as a token of my undying love." He slid the diamond encrusted ring onto my left finger.

I took his plain white gold band and placed it on his finger. "Damon, I take you as my lawfully wedded husband. Please accept this ring as a token of my undying love."

Once completed the minister announced, "I believe you are in a hurry to kiss your wife?"

Damon growled, "Like you wouldn't believe."

He pulled me into his embrace his lips devouring mine. The two of us forgetting the world around us. Until the minister said, "Congratulations, I now pronounce you as husband and wife. Mr and Mrs Salvatore."

We signed off on the legal paperwork and congratulated by our witnesses, Ric and Bonnie. Free then to race past our friends and family who were happily throwing red rose petals upon us when we left the chapel.

Damon threw me over his shoulder, running towards the waiting car. "Mrs Salvatore. Are you ready for a honeymoon you will never forget? We are going on our very own private yacht cruising around the Bahamas. I promise you with no interruptions."

"I don't care where we go, just as long as we are together to the very end. I love you so much Damon. Today has been the best day of my life. My husband I shall always honor."

Sitting in the backseat, he pulled me into his embrace. "I'm so in love with you. Elena you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You're my wife, I promise to protect you until the day I die."

His lips sought mine hungrily, branding me as his. My arms automatically wound around his neck pulling him closer.

Our souls merging together forever: the way we were always supposed to be. Destiny and fate entwined into one.


End file.
